Let Me Heal You
by Utka
Summary: Cuando Dean recibe una visita inesperada de Arthur Ketch sus días darán un giro inesperado a su vida. Será responsabilidad ahora de Sam de lograr que su hermano vuelva a la normalidad. [KetchxDean][Wincest] ADVERTENCIA: violación de un personaje y lenguaje inapropiado. [SPOILERS de la temporada 12].
1. Chapter 1

_**Aclaraciones del capítulo:**_ _Bueno, antes que nada, aclarar que nada de lo que se pueda reconocer de esta obra es creación mía. Supernatural no me pertenece y el fin de ésta lectura es únicamente la de entretener. Este fanfic será un Wincest, pero pues aquí tan solo una especie de pequeña introducción. Más adelante ya saldrá Sam. Es un chico x chico, si no les gusta por favor no lo lean. Si les gusta, déjenme saber sus comentarios y si alguien quiere hacerle de mi Beta, por favor que me mande un Mensaje Privado y nos ponemos de acuerdo xD_

 _Aquí tal vez encuentren un poco OOC a Dean, pero tiene sus razones, ya lo verán._

 _Sin más que añadir, disfruten la lectura, perdonen las faltas de ortografía que se puedan encontrar y dejen sus comentarios, que no muerdo ;)_

* * *

 **Let me heal you**

 **1**

 **.**

Cuando Dean volvió al búnker se sorprendió al no hallar rastro de su hermano, hasta que al acercarse a la mesa de la biblioteca vio la nota pegada en la lámpara, un lugar bastante estratégico para Sam, sin duda el mocoso lo conocía bien. Sonrió para sus adentros, algo contrariado a la vez pues llevaba rato queriendo disfrutar de un momento a solas, no había tenido suerte en el bar con ninguna chica, aunque en realidad pensaba que tampoco lo había intentado lo suficiente, tal vez no tan en el fondo simplemente no le apetecía follarse a una extravagante rubia de pechos prominentes. Por otro lado, esperaba encontrarse a su hermano al volver y molestarlo un poco, eso siempre le cambiaba el estado de ánimo.

La noticia de Mary trabajando con los Hombres de Letras Británicos les había caído como balde de agua fría. Había pensado mucho regresarle algún mensaje a su madre, de hecho llevaba pensándolo el día entero pero ¿qué podría escribirle? ¿"Suerte con los Británicos, por cierto, pásate por el búnker a por un cafecito cuando quieras"? No era la mejor de las opciones, tampoco lo que sentía. Realmente lo único que quería era calmar esas ansias de querer lanzar cosas por la habitación o molerse los puños golpeando una pared. Necesitaba una cacería con urgencia ¡joder!

Revisó si quedaba algo de whiskey por ahí guardado y encontró con relativa suerte que quedaba aun media botella del que menos le gustaba. Chasqueó la lengua pero se sirvió un trago. Trago que tiró luego del primer sorbo y con un suspiro se dirigió a la mesa más cercana en la biblioteca para sentarse a descansar un poco cuando escuchó que alguien llamaba a la puerta del búnker. Pero qué curioso, no recordaba tener buen trato con los vecinos, y no sabe porqué se sorprendió los primeros segundos cuando vio a Ketch parado ahí frente a él, si es que era lógico que la ubicación del búnker la tuvieran esos letrados presuntuosos, y no porque el británico a su puerta se lo confirmara. Aún así dejó de darle importancia al asunto luego de un par de segundos, ahora estaba más intrigado en lo que su visitante quería y estuvo a punto de echarlo a patadas si no fuera porque aquella botella cara de whiskey de pronto le pareció muy apetecible. Sin decir palabra se giró y le dejó pasar hasta tenerle frente a frente sentados a la mesa y bebiendo cada uno de su vaso de whiskey. Pasados unos minutos la conversación fue captando más y más su interés.

\- –¿No vas a preguntarme por qué estoy aquí? –Le había preguntado Ketch.

\- – Vienes a reclutarnos. Ahora que tienes a Mary nos quieres. A mí y a Sam.

\- –Bueno, yo no, pero los ancianos tienen cierto interés en ustedes, créeme, Dean, no me interesa si vives o mueres, o si tu hermano vive o muere. –Hablaba confiado, no con aquel discurso aprendido que Mike usaba para comprar a los cazadores, sino con palabras que sabía causarían un efecto real en el rubio, y es que lo había notado desde que lo vio frente a frente por primera vez: Dean Winchester era como él. Frío, calculador, muy transparente. Así que simplemente le habló directo, no le gustaba andarse con rodeos. –Dean no me importa si entras o no, pero déjame al menos decirte que Los Hombres de Letras es una excelente oportunidad para personas con nuestras… inclinaciones.

\- – Nuestras… ¿te refieres a tú y yo? –y sabía que ya había captado su atención. Solo había que manejarlo un poco más.

\- – Eres un asesino, Dean Winchester, al igual que yo. Y si estamos demasiado tiempo sin algo que rastrear o atrapar, o golpear o mutilar, las cosas pueden llegar a ponerse… un poco feas, ¿no es cierto?

Dean no respondió. Le miraba con aquella expresión de burla que siempre ponía cuando retaba o se enfrentaba a otra persona, pero le había dejado pensando. Él, un asesino. Algo que trataba de negar desde mucho tiempo atrás. Dean siempre había sido de los chicos buenos, y los chicos buenos no son asesinos a sangre fría. Él y su hermano atrapaban monstruos y los borraban de este mundo para que no causaran daño a los inocentes, y sí, parte de todo eso era verdad, pero lo cierto era que intentaba convencerse de que él mismo no era una mala persona.

No pudo sostenerle la mirada a Ketch luego de aquellos pensamientos en su mente, así que escondió el rostro en su vaso de whiskey, terminando todo aquel líquido por fin.

\- – Mira, solo me señalan el camino que hay que seguir, no tengo nada que preguntar… solo corro ahí, y hago mi trabajo.

No. Dean no era como ese psicópata con acento. Sus años les había costado a los hermanos Winchester entender que cazar no era solo ir y matar. Habían cosas allá afuera, en su mayoría peligrosas, pero no todo era malo, y eso era algo que los británicos no sabían distinguir. Él no era un asesino.

\- – Puedo ver la duda en tu rostro y eso, Dean, solo va a hacerte más y más débil. Pero si vienes conmigo, puedo hacer que no sea así, puedo ayudarte a cortar esas estúpidas ataduras moralistas que te frenan. –Arthur Ketch se había puesto en pie y avanzaba lenta y firmemente hacia el cazador. Una alarma se encendió en la cabeza de Dean y le mantuvo fija la mirada, esperando que el hombre frente a él no fuera tan estúpido para ponerle un dedo encima. –Puedo hacer que todas esas cosas que cargas sobre tus hombros, no sigan doliendo.

No le puso un dedo encima, sino todos los nudillos. Le acariciaba la mejilla suavemente, apenas rozando su piel. Un gesto que desde afuera se vería incluso dulce, pero que Dean al ver la mirada que Ketch le sostenía se sintió asqueado por dentro. Giró el rostro para que dejara de tocarle, pero aquel había sido más rápido y ahora le sostenía de la barbilla, forzándole a que le mirara directo a los ojos.

\- – Dean… no te resistas. –le susurro inclinándose hasta tener sus rostros casi juntos, a punto de pegar sus labios con los del cazador.

Pero Dean se tensó en ese instante y de un golpe se levantó para quedar a la altura de Ketch, no se había dado cuenta de en qué momento el británico se había sentado al borde de la mesa y le miraba de arriba abajo como si Dean fuera una de esas camareras que él mismo intentaba ligarse.

\- –Quiero que salgas del puto búnker ahora mismo. –Su voz le salió lo más firme que podía, seguro de que con eso el inoportuno hombre desaparecería. Solo un idiota se enfrentaría a un Dean Winchester encabronado. La mirada del británico fue cambiando poco a poco hasta volverse su rostro una mueca que reflejaba ira pura.

¿Pero quien se creía que era esa sucia cucaracha de cazador para hablarle de aquella manera a un verdadero Hombre de Letras? Tan solo sabía que había llegado el momento de que alguien les hiciera entender a los Winchester que no eran intocables, que de hecho eran de lo más vulnerables. Por supuesto que el indicado era él. Arthur Ketch. Quien tomó a Dean del cuello de la camisa y lo estampó contra la mesa, dejándolo así casi inmovilizado bajo su cuerpo.

Fue Arthur Ketch. Quien dispuesto a ensuciarse un poco las manos, le enseñaría al americano un poco de buenos modales, sosteniéndole con fuerza le jaló el cabello para inmovilizarle y al momento en que alzaba el puño se percató de que sería una pena tener que deformar aquellos jugosos labios. Fue Arthur Ketch quien le besó tan demandante que le dejaba sin aire y le mordía los labios hasta hacerlos sangrar. Sí. Pero fue Dean Winchester quien le tomó distraído para meterle un puñetazo directo a las costillas y sacarse de encima al loco que le intentaba someter.

Con el británico en el suelo, Dean se levantó como pudo de la mesa y le golpeo el rostro, una y otra vez mientras tomaba el aire que le habían robado con el beso. No contaba por supuesto con que Ketch jugaría sucio de nuevo, le asestó un golpe directo al estómago, poniendo al cazador de rodillas en el suelo y susurró unas rápidas palabras en latín que inmovilizaron al cazador en aquella posición: sosteniéndose el estómago, con las piernas separadas e intentando recuperar el aliento, pero con la mueca de dolor en el rostro. Arthur escupió sangre de su labio reventado sobre el piso y se acercó de nuevo, tomando con fuerza los rubios cabellos y jalándolos hacia arriba para hacerle levantar la mirada. Le había hecho enojar y ahora pagaría las consecuencias. No era posible que le rechazara de aquella manera.

\- – Vas a ser mío de alguna u otra forma, cazador. –Fueron sus palabras antes de atacar de nuevo esos labios con renovada agresividad.

Dean luchaba por poder moverse, por separarse de aquel asqueroso cuerpo pero el hechizo que le había lanzado ese hombre le mantenía quieto, y pronto sabría que más que eso. El hechizo respondía de hecho a la voluntad del sujeto que lo lanzaba.

\- – Anda. Ponte de pie –y Dean lo hizo. –Ven aquí. –y Dean obedeció. Sonrió cuando el pecoso se dejaba mover el rostro de un lado a otro, como si fuera una especie de mercancía que el británico se encontraba evaluando. Pero no era suficiente. No le agradaba esa mirada que el cazador le lanzaba, como que no le apetecía recordar esa amenaza de "voy a matarte" en los ojos del rubio. Tenía que borrársela de alguna manera.

Con un movimiento de muñeca del británico, Dean sintió como algo en su interior se estrujaba, era un dolor parecido al poder de los demonios cuando te lastimaban desde adentro. Gimió de dolor pero aquella mirada seguía ahí. Ketch apretó su puño y el dolor le hizo caer nuevamente de rodillas y cerrar los ojos con fuerza. Era de hecho, más doloroso que el ataque de un demonio. Le quemaba, y tenía la sensación de que en efecto algo le empezaba a sangrar en su interior. Es que debía estar poseído ese sujeto o algo por el estilo.

\- – E… exorcizamus te... omnis… omnis immundus

La risa del letrado le interrumpió.

\- – Dean, Dean, Dean…. Winchester. –seguía riendo. Se burlaba mientras escupía lentamente cada letra de su nombre. – ¿De verdad crees que estoy poseído? Eso me decepciona un poco, te creía más brillante. Esto es talento natural, pequeño.

Una lágrima caía por su mejilla pero aquella mirada de desafío se mantenía y Ketch decidió intentar una vez más. Apretó su puño con fuerza mientras giraba la muñeca y entonces Dean soltó algo más que un alarido, era un grito de horror que casi podía jurar le estaba desgarrando las cuerdas vocales. Al aflojar el agarre el cazador cayo con el rostro pegado al suelo mientras las lágrimas escurrían de sus mejillas y se abrazaba a si mismo, sintiendo varias partes internas de su cuerpo palpitando. Sintiendo como se quemaba por dentro.

\- – Hijo de perra. –era lo único que Dean podía repetir en susurros una y otra vez. –Hijo de perra.

\- –De pie, anda. Desnúdate. –Le había soltado del hechizo solo para inflar su ego cuando el rubio acatara sus órdenes pero éste tan solo le escupió a los zapatos.

Aun más molesto, Ketch volvió a torturarle de la misma manera que segundos antes. Apretó el puño con fuerza y giraba la muñeca. Dean sentía sus órganos retorciéndose, aplastándose entre ellos y volvió a soltar otro fuerte alarido de dolor y se retorcía en el suelo como si le electrocutaran. No podía creer el daño que se le podía proporcionar a una persona con tan simple hechizo, era trampa, era totalmente injusto. Al quitarle nuevamente el hechizo, Ketch continuó hablando, ésta vez con un tono algo más calmado. –Tú no entiendes como van las cosas, ¿no? Te he dicho, desnúdate.

No necesitaba más realmente. Aquella tortura le dolía demasiado. Dean se puso de pie lentamente. Cada movimiento le ardía internamente y se retiró la camisa roja. La dejó caer en el suelo, asqueado al mirarle y ver en los ojos de aquel hombre la satisfacción que buscaba. El roce de las telas escurriendo por su piel le provocaba cierto ardor, como si las prendas tuvieran agujas pequeñitas que le rasguñaban tras cada toque. La playera negra que le cubría terminó en el suelo también y cuando estaba por abrirse el botón de los pantalones Ketch se acercó un par de pasos.

Dean retrocedió uno.

Ketch se le acercó nuevamente y le acarició la mejilla. Lo disfrutaba. Pasó sus largos dedos por el rostro del cazador y le acarició suave la oreja, hasta llegar tras la nuca. Lento, saboreando cada segundo en el paladar. Le jaló hacia sí y comenzó a lamer la sangre que caía de los labios que ahora comenzaba a creer le causarían adicción si no tenía cuidado. El cazador se dejó hacer, aún no recuperaba del todo las fuerzas que requería para pelear con ese sujeto. Se tragó su orgullo y le respondió aquella caricia de igual manera, lamiendo suavemente la sangre en los labios contrarios.

Un estremecimiento le recorrió a Ketch por todo el cuerpo, sonrió al saberse triunfal. Quería probarle nuevamente, aunque en otros lugares. Se inclinó un poco para morder el cuello del cazador y succionar un poco de esa piel. Sintió el temblor del otro bajo su lengua.

\- –No te detengas por mi, pequeño. Tú sigue con lo tuyo.

Pensó que si cerraba los ojos, aquella situación dejaría de ser tan humillante. Continuó desabrochándose los jeans y los bajo de un movimiento al piso. Así lo mismo con cada una de las prendas restantes que le quedaban mientras el británico seguía dándose gusto con su cuello. Dean estaba ahora completamente desnudo y los besos bajaron por su hombro. En un impulso y empujado por lo desagradable de las sensaciones le abofeteó, echándose para atrás y buscando huir con rapidez, pero Ketch le tomo de la muñeca, le jaló hacia si.

\- – Quieto, fiera. –reía. Le tenía pegado, sosteniendo su brazo a la altura de sus rostros y abrazándole la cintura. Con descaro fue bajando esa mano hasta los glúteos del cazador y los acarició, separándolos así lentamente y rozando con su dedo la entrada del Winchester. –Justo ahora eres mío. Que te quede claro. ¿O es que quieres que te destruya los órganos uno por uno? Por que te prometo que podrás sentirlos todos, y distinguir exactamente cual te estaría dañando. Podrás sentir perfectamente cada corte, cada músculo roto, cada articulación tronando con un solo chasquido de mis dedos…

Dean se tenso al escucharle. Apretaba la mandíbula con fuerza y se dejó arrastrar de nuevo hasta la mesa. Dócil. Tan antinatural en él, pero sin poder evitarlo. Tan solo esperando que Sam tardara mucho en llegar, porque no quería que les encontrara en aquella vergonzosa situación.

Sintió el borde de la mesa tocando sus muslos y el rápido giro que ese asco de hombre le dio y por supuesto el golpe en la mejilla al quedar pegado contra el cristal, su trasero al aire siendo rozado por la tela del pantalón de Ketch y luego el peso del pecho de ese sujeto sobre su espalda, le aspiraba el aroma del cuello y le separaba las piernas. Sintió la mano ajena en sus glúteos y la tela de los pantalones desaparecer. Los grandes y largos dedos acariciando la parte interna de sus muslos, recreándose detrás de sus rodillas y volviendo a subir hasta separarle las nalgas. Unas gotas de saliva en su entrada.

Por supuesto que Dean sintió el miembro erecto de Arthur Ketch abriéndose paso en su interior y desgarrando las paredes de su entrada, y le dolía tanto, pero estaba decidido a no soltar ningún sonido, ninguna lágrima. Se mordió los labios y se calló los quejidos, y con cada estocada en su interior, iba creciendo una sensación nauseabunda en lo profundo de su estómago. Dean Winchester siendo sometido contra la mesa-mapa de cristal, enterrándose las uñas en las palmas por la fuerza con que cerraba los puños y su ego herido, totalmente destruido. Se apretó los puños y tembló de rabia cuando el británico le besó con suavidad sobre la nuca y se acomodó los pantalones para luego retirarse del búnker, sin sonido más que un suspiro de satisfacción, dejándole ahí, recostado con el pecho pegado a la mesa, y el blancuzco líquido escurriendo de entre sus piernas.


	2. Chapter 2

**Let Me Heal You**

 **2**

 **.**

Cuando Sam le había comentado a Dean sobre el nuevo caso que involucraba lo que parecía ser un ghoul a las afueras de Kansas, pudo notar la emoción reflejada en los ojos de su hermano. Llevaba dos semanas mintiéndole, diciendo que encontraba casos para ellos cuando en realidad era Mike Davies quien se los asignaba, y eso le mantenía la mente llena de una extraña culpa. No se sentía bien. No quería volver a decepcionar a su hermano, siempre que uno de ellos comenzaba a ocultar cosas terminaban haciendo cosas de las que se arrepentían enormemente, como desatar el apocalipsis o hacerse irresponsablemente de la marca de Caín. Lo tenía claro, los Hombres de Letras estaban logrando un cambio real en ese país y necesitaba hacerle ver eso a su hermano, así que estaba decidido a decirle a Dean lo que sucedía. Quizás al terminar ese caso, ¿quien lo sabía realmente? Al llegar al pueblo muy temprano en la mañana y luego de un rápido vistazo se encontraron con que no era un ghoul, como habían pensado, mas bien un espectro, las victimas de la morgue tenían agujeros en los cráneos y sus cerebros habían sido drenados. Comenzaron a rastrear al maldito, pues _"cualquier malnacido que se atreva a borrar a las hermosas meseras de este hermoso país, merece la muerte, Sammy"_ habían sido las claras palabras de su hermano.

Esa misma tarde un cuerpo más había sido encontrado en un callejón cercano a la oficina de correos y ahí comenzaron las inconsistencias de la criatura pues según los datos recogidos, el cuerpo pertenecía a una mujer que había fallecido días antes. Contando los cuerpos que los habían llevado a ese lugar, definitivamente buscaban un ghoul.

–Dime una cosa, Dean, ¿qué de lo que conocemos es un ghoul, pero no es un ghoul porque de alguna manera también se alimenta como un espectro?

̶ Dilo conmigo Sammy… Sí, sabes que quieres… –Dean tenía su estúpida sonrisa de niño pequeño en el rostro, esa que a Sam le daban ganas de arrancar a mordidas. – ¡Ghoulspectro! –o tal vez no.

Sam rodó los ojos y entró al Impala.

Para esa misma noche, armados hasta los dientes entraron a un almacén abandonado a las afueras del pueblo, en busca de una sola fusión extraña de ambas criaturas, encontrándose así con la sorpresa de que el lugar estaba infestado de monstruos de distintas especies. La pelea fue dura y cansada y mientras Sam estaba ocupado acabando a golpes a un transformista, Dean decidió terminar al resto con una bomba que se había improvisado antes de que entraran al lugar.

Varias criaturas que intentaron escapar, fueron aniquiladas de un solo disparo a la cabeza del arma de Sam, y las paredes quedaron decoradas de sangre y vísceras. El viaje de regreso en el auto fue una tortura para el menor de los Winchester, tapándose la nariz y deseando tener brazos de sobra para tapar sus oídos también y no escuchar a su hermano cantando a todo pulmón.

Y ya en el búnker, el rubio continuaba de buen humor:

̶ Uno tras otro, tras otro… Batiremos nuestro récord estos días.

̶ Si… Nonononono no te sientes – ¿Qué? –Dean, estás cubierto de ghoul y espectro y… ¿es ese un pedazo de sirena en tu pelo?

Dean si que le causaba cierto grado de aberración al estómago de su hermano. Verlo ahí sentado, quitándose la carne muerta del cabello y observándola de cerca con admiración le hacía pensar que le tocaría a él, a Sam limpiar la sangre de la silla… y el suelo. Dean había arrojado ahí pedazos de la carne que se acababa de quitar.

̶ Dean, necesitas una ducha, llevas cuatro días con los mismos bóxers.

El rubio se miró la entrepierna un segundo, casi pensativo –Ok Sam, número uno, es raro que sepas cuántos calzoncillos meto en mi mochila.

̶ ¿Eso es lo que te parece raro?

̶ Sí, y B, no cuenta si los usas al derecho y al revés.

Un mensaje en el teléfono del menor los interrumpe y Dean le mira con confusión cuando Sam le informa de un nuevo caso, y se aprovecha de la falta de conocimientos del rubio en cuanto a tecnología, porque solo necesita palabrear un montón de tonterías que suenen a cosas de nerds para que Dean confíe ciego en su hermanito y _su computadora_ y tras ese hecho Sam se siente un poco peor. Lo decide, no guardará ese secreto más tiempo, le dirá la verdad al concluir ese nuevo caso asignado por Mike.

̶ Anda, ve a ducharte, apestas a rata muerta.

 **.**

Cuando Dean se encontró solo, en la privacidad de aquel baño se permitió soltar un largo y cansado suspiro. Se miraba en el espejo sobre el lavabo y cerró los ojos. Al mirarse en el reflejo, le había entrado una sensación pesada en la boca del estómago, como si se le comprimiera y se le revolviera todo por dentro. Eran nauseas. Las ganas de vomitar le recorrieron desde lo más profundo y en un intento por controlar aquel reflejo, inspiró con fuerza, concentrándose en relajar sus nervios y soltar de a poco el borde del lavabo, que no se dio cuenta en que momento había comenzado a apretar con fuerza.

El agua ya estaba caliente. Dean se despojó de su ropa con rapidez, casi con furia. Se introdujo a la regadera y comenzó a tallar su cabello con el nuevo shampoo fino que Sam había comprado. Se tallo el rostro con las manos, permitiendo que la mezcla de mugre y sangre cayera, sintiendo el suave contacto de la espuma acariciando todo su cuerpo y luego, al tomar la pastilla de jabón se detuvo ante el contacto de sus manos sobre su propio pecho. Se sentía, de alguna manera, sucio. Asqueado. Los recuerdos de las grandes y rasposas manos del cazador británico le atacaban. Le inundaban la mente y casi podía sentirlo de nuevo ahí, vagando descaradamente por su piel, podía sentir los dedos pellizcando en sus pezones, la lengua humedeciendo su cuello, las manos apretando su trasero. La fuerza con la que se tallaba fue excesiva, la piel del rubio se tornaba al rojo vivo en las zonas enjabonadas y de pronto, el jabón escapó de sus manos; la pastilla cayó con un golpe seco y Dean con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, sentía las gotas de agua mezcladas con las saladas lágrimas escurriendo por su rostro. Se dejó caer de rodillas, con la respiración agitada mientras se abrazaba a sí mismo. Maldita sea la hora en que había dejado entrar a ese psicópata y se había dejado someter a su voluntad. Se sentía culpable por haberse dejado engañar, no lo merecía, no había sido algo justo. Simplemente no podía ser que le hubiera pasado a él.

̶ ¡Dean, no vayas a terminarte el agua caliente!

Su hermano gritaba al otro lado de la puerta, sacándolo de golpe de aquellos pensamientos. Cerró el grifo del agua con rapidez y se colocó la toalla a la cintura para salir del baño y poder dirigirse a su habitación, más al salir la puerta, no contaba con que Sam aún estaría parado ahí. Le saludo con un meneo de cabeza y un _¡hey!_ Para pasar luego a su lado. Sentía la mirada de Sam en su nuca pero no se detuvo, menos aún iba a voltear a mirarle. Llego a su habitación y se encerró ahí dentro con el pestillo echado a la puerta.

 **.**

¿Habían sido eso, los ojos rojos e hinchados de Dean lo que vio? Algo le había sucedido a su hermano en algún punto de la historia después de que pelearan con Mary y no estaba seguro de lo que era. Sam pensó que lo que sea que tuviera así a su hermano estaría relacionado con su madre y sus no muy bien vistas decisiones, aunque ahora que lo pensaba, tendría que estar molesto, no llorando. Pensó que seguramente sería solo un accidente con el jabón en los ojos.

Las horas pasaban y Dean no salía de su habitación. El nuevo caso que Mike les había enviado les esperaba y Sam no estaba seguro de si apurar a su hermano o no. Después de todo, hasta esa tarde Dean se había mostrado de muy buen humor. Se dirigió a la habitación de su hermano, llamó a la puerta un par de veces. Le llamó por su nombre al no obtener respuesta y tras intentar abrir sin éxito, volvió a tocar con los nudillos sobre la madera, ahora con algo más de fuerza. Cuando la cara de zombie recién salido de la tumba de su hermano abrió la puerta, Sam suspiró aliviado.

Le siguió de cerca hasta la biblioteca, donde le vio colocar muchas armas sobre la mesa de madera. Se acercó a su hermano con cautela y se pegó a su espalda, envolviendo su cintura con los brazos y recargando la barbilla sobre su hombro. Le sintió tensarse. A Sam le encantaba poner nervioso a su hermano.

̶ ¿Qué haces, Sammy? Tenemos que irnos.

̶ Nada… Dean, ¿hace cuanto tiempo no te veía tan enérgico con la cacería? –Dean sonrió. _Si supieras, hermanito._ –Deberíamos ir por unas cervezas al volver.

Las ganas de compartir una tarde o noche tranquila con Dean le venia de a ratos al grandulón. Esperaba aprovechar ahora que estaba todo tan calmado. Le besó el cuello distraídamente, subió lentamente hasta llegar tras la oreja del pecoso y cuando estaba por morder le sintió removerse entre sus brazos y alejarle.

̶ Deja ya, Sam, tenemos trabajo.

Ese fue el primer indicio.

Días después, y cuando Dean ya era consciente de que trabajan para los Hombres de Letras, Sam notó más esquivo a su hermano y también notó que su buen humor iba desapareciendo poco a poco con el paso del tiempo.

No es que no lo hubiera notado antes, pero cada día era más evidente que el mayor no se encontraba en las mejores condiciones. Cuatro días antes mientras le daba un baño al Impala, Sam quiso ponerse algo juguetón con el rubio, e intentó quitarle la camisa mojada, más su hermano entre risas fingidas y rápidos movimientos, se mantuvo al otro lado del coche, totalmente poniéndolo de obstáculo entre él y Sam. La noche siguiente miraban una película en la laptop de Sam, en su habitación, el rubio se dejó envolver por los brazos del grandote pero en cuanto a éste le dio por empezar un beso, Dean se excuso diciendo que iría a la cocina por más botana. El día anterior a éste, Dean estaba en la biblioteca, desde donde veía perfectamente las escaleras de la entrada del búnker y la mesa-mapa. La mirada fija en el cristal, tenía un cuaderno de notas sobre lo que posiblemente serían fragmentos importantes de sus conversaciones por teléfono con Castiel. El lápiz lo sostenía con tanta fuerza que notó como la mano le empezaba a temblar, era casi imperceptible pero Sam lo veía. Se había acostumbrado a no solo mirar a Dean, sino a verlo realmente, a observarlo.

Ahora, esta misma mañana le abordo al verlo salir de la ducha, le detuvo a mitad del pasillo con la escusa de que revisaran unos datos que Sam había recopilado en su computadora, información que les podría ayudar a dar con Kelly Kline, Dean asintió y le apartó de su camino para seguir a su habitación. Con Sam hablándole y siguiéndole, le permitió entrar hasta su cuarto y se cambió mientras el menor continuaba palabreando cosas que al rubio no le interesaban.

̶ Escucha Sam, no entiendo tus cosas de nerd, ve al grano, ¿quieres?

Sam se quedó unos segundos en silencio, dejó la laptop en la cama de su hermano y se aceró a él, le tomó de los hombros, luego le acercó a su cuerpo y tomándole del mentón con lentitud se inclinó, dispuesto a juntar sus labios con los del rubio a como diera lugar. El beso comenzó lento, Dean estaba algo tenso, quizás por la sorpresa del momento, pero poco a poco le sintió relajarse, dejándose llevar ante el suave contacto de su hermano. Cuando Sam sintió a su hermano con la guardia baja, posó ambas manos sobre su cintura y deslizó lento y suave los pulgares, acariciando bajo la playera, buscando la piel sobre aquellos huesitos en la cadera de su hermano que le volvían loco, más lo que ocurrió fue que sintió que Dean le empujaba con mas fuerza de la necesaria y retrocedía un par de pasos.

̶ Muy bien, ¿Qué demonios pasa contigo, Dean?

̶ ¿Qué pasa conmigo? ¿Qué pasa contigo, Sam? Si me estás explicando algo sobre un caso, entonces explícamelo y ya, no es necesario que vengas y te me pongas como un idiota adolescente hormonado.

̶ ¡Dean, me haz estado evitando desde hace semanas!

̶ ¿Qué? Eso no es cierto, estoy aquí y hablo contigo ¿no te basta?

̶ Escucha hermano, es obvio que sigues molesto conmigo por haberte ocultado lo de Mike, pero ya lo sabes, y lo aceptaste, así que no tiene sentido que me sigas… no se, esquivando, castigando, lo que sea que estas haciendo.

̶ No es nada de eso Sam… –El rubio había bajado el tono de su voz, y le hablaba aunque desviaba la mirada. No se veía capaz de decirle lo que realmente pasaba. No aún.

̶ Traté de darte espacio para que lo procesaras y también intente no presionarte a nada pero, Dean, me siento como el idiota novio que quiere que su chica le entregue la virginidad a toda costa, y ni eres virgen ni me gusta sentirme de esta manera.

̶ Entonces busca como bajarte la calentura, no se, lárgate a un bar y fóllate a una morena de esas que tanto te gustan. ¡Déjame solo! –Lo miró arrepentido de las palabras que le dijo en el instante que abandonaron su boca –necesito un poco de aire.

Sam observó a su hermano salir a pasos agigantados y segundos después la puerta del búnker se cerró, dejándolo ahí, solo y sin saber que rayos había ocurrido.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Notas:_** _Hey, ¿qué tal todos? Bueno, antes que nada, muchas gracias para todos los que se han tomado la molestia de agregar mi historia a favoritos, a quienes la siguen y a quienes dejan sus comentarios también._

 _Este capítulo esta muy apegado al capítulo 16 de la temporada 12, espero lo disfruten. Ya saben que siempre me pueden dejar sus dudas, comentarios o sugerencias :3 me alegran el día._

 _Éste es un cap un poco mas largo que los anteriores, tal vez no pueda subir la continuación en un par de semanas, por eso espero que les guste como va quedando y pues, bueno, sin nada mas que agregar, a leer :)_

* * *

 **Let Me Heal You**

 **3**

 **.**

Los días habían pasado, Sam considero que una semana era el tiempo suficiente para que Dean pudiera procesar todo lo que le había dicho sobre que llevaban resolviendo casos asignados por un letrado británico, era momento de que se vieran de frente… en la misma habitación. Sam le envió un mensaje de texto a Mick informándole de los avances que había tenido con su hermano, que estaba de acuerdo y que no tenía de que preocuparse. Dejó su teléfono sobre la cama, no pasaron ni dos minutos cuando le llegó la respuesta _: "Ven a la base mañana en punto de las 5:00pm. Trae a Dean."_

Sam sonrió con satisfacción. Salió de su habitación y fue en busca de su hermano, mas se detuvo al estar frente a la puerta. Levanto el puño, dispuesto a golpear pero algo en su interior se removió. Habían pasado dos días desde la discusión que habían tenido en ese mismo lugar y desde entonces Dean no le hablaba más de lo necesario, se comunicaba tan solo por medio de gruñidos y miradas que mantenían al menor de los Winchester fuera del espacio personal del rubio. En verdad, cuando Dean se enfadaba se volvía de lo más irritable y su comportamiento bastante volátil, nunca se sabía en que condiciones encontraría a su hermano pues casi siempre parecía estar calmado y al minuto siguiente explotaba por cualquier tontería que se le ocurriera. Inhaló profundo, armándose de valor antes de llamar a la puerta de la habitación de Dean. Pudo escuchar un gruñido del otro lado y luego los resortes del colchón crujiendo bajo los movimientos de su hermano, los pasos y segundos después la puerta siendo medio abierta. El pecoso asomó la cabeza y miró al menor con la interrogante en su rostro, sin decir nada.

̶ Hola… –La mente de Sam de pronto quedó en blanco al tener al mayor frente a él con aquel gesto calmado que por alguna razón le resultaba intimidante.

̶ Hola.

̶ Ah… Hay que ir mañana a la base de los Hombres de Letras, Mick quiere hablar con nosotros.

̶ Entiendo.

Su hermano iba a cerrarle la puerta en la cara así que Sam estampó con rapidez su mano sobre la madera y empujo con suavidad, no quería verse agresivo ni nada por el estilo. –Dean, ¿podemos hablar?

Un suspiro del mayor fue la respuesta. Sam observó a su hermano internarse en su habitación, permitiéndole entrar tras él.

 **.**

¿Qué se supone que tendría que decirle? Sammy estaba ahí a su puerta con esos estúpidos ojos de cachorrito pateado, obviamente buscando respuestas a su irritable conducta de los últimos días y Dean no sabía cómo demonios iba a zafarse de ésta para que no le hiciera pasar por el momento más incómodo de su vida. Se tensó un momento al escuchar la puerta cerrarse y los pasos de Sam a su espalda. Dean se sentó en la cama y comenzó a desatarse las botas para poder recostarse. Tomó una de sus tantas revistas de Bellezas Asiáticas y comenzó a fingir que la miraba, era como una especie de barrera de seguridad Anti-Sam, un detalle que le ayudaba a quitarle tensión al ambiente y al mismo tiempo le protegía del radar que tenía su hermano para detectar cuando él se encontraba en disputas internas.

̶ Entonces… –Comenzó a decir el castaño. –¿Eso vas a hacer? ¿Ignorarme?

̶ No te ignoro, estaba haciendo esto antes de que llegaras. –La voz fría y cortante sacaba un poco a Sam de sus casillas, lo sabía, pero era parte de la protección anti-Sam.

̶ Dean, está al revés. –Lo dijo refiriéndose a la revista de su hermano.

El mayor se tensó un momento al sentirse descubierto, aunque claro, lo supo disimular muy bien. –Estoy practicando mi habilidad para leer de cabeza. –O eso es lo que creía. Sam le arrancó la revista de las manos, Dean no se había dado cuenta del momento en el que su hermano se había sentado a su lado, pero ahora lo tenía casi completamente encima del torso y le miraba directo a los ojos.

̶ Dean, esto ni letras tiene. –Suspiró. Su hermano era imposible. –Mira, vine a disculparme, tal vez no me he portado muy comprensivo contigo estos días, pero, hermano, tu distanciamiento está matándome. No puedo estar con la mente tranquila sabiendo que cada día estás más y más molesto conmigo por haberte mentido, sé que traicioné tu confianza… por alguna razón eso se me da bastante bien, ¿no? –soltó una suave risita, irónica por supuesto y bajó la cabeza, mirando ahora los botones de la camisa del mayor, su voz sonaba más apagada tras cada palabra. –No soy un buen hermano, eso lo se. Siempre intento hacer las cosas bien y fallo una tras otra… tras otra vez. Pero ahora intento remediarlo, esto, los Hombres de Letras, esto es bueno. Es la primera vez desde… no lo se, desde siempre en donde noto un cambio real. Es una oportunidad para hacer las cosas bien, trabajando juntos, mezclando el conocimiento y la experiencia en el campo de batalla, tú sabes. Así que Dean, en verdad, necesito que me perdones, porque quiero que hagamos esto, juntos, y no quiero sentir que te alejas de mí.

Dean sabía que el problema que le atormentaba esos días no tenía nada que ver con que su hermano le hubiera ocultado eso, era injusto para Sam, después de todo, ¿Cuántas veces habían imaginado lo bueno que sería que tuvieran a todos los cazadores trabajando organizadamente? Lo habían considerado en muchas ocasiones, pero jamás se les había presentado la oportunidad, o los recursos… o las amistades lo suficientemente duraderas para hacerlo. Habían conocido muchos cazadores a lo largo de sus vidas, muchos de ellos habían intentado matarlos, otros tantos simplemente no eran lo suficientemente buenos, otros más tan solo no congeniaban. Una muy pequeña parte simplemente no se sentía bien de retener, como aquella pareja de cazadores que conocieron en el caso de los chirriadores, quienes habían conseguido la meta: su venganza y el retiro, comprar un pedazo de tierra y formar una familia. Del resto que eran, la gran mayoría habían muerto. Dean sabía que no estaba siendo justo con Sam, no podía decirle su verdadero motivo para actuar como había actuado, pero podía aferrarse a esa excusa que Sam creía, era la razón de verle tan raro, y simplemente volver a la normalidad. Por Sam. Porque aunque su hermanito no lo viera de ese modo, él era la única persona que le mantenía firme, la única razón por la que Dean no sacaba su arma de debajo de la almohada y se pegaba un tiro en la cabeza. Dean decidió aferrarse a Sam y hacer de él la excusa perfecta para seguir adelante. Lo vio ahí sentado, con la mirada gacha y le pareció tan pequeño, tan frágil, tan… su hermanito menor. Al verle así creció en Dean un cálido sentimiento en su interior, quiso abrazarlo, su instinto protector salió de nuevo.

Despeinó el cabello de su hermano, tras varios segundos lo tomó de la barbilla y le forzó a levantar la mirada. –Está olvidado, Sam.

Le sonrió y aunque aún no se sentía listo, se dejó besar por el castaño. Debía actuar como si nada de lo sucedido con Ketch hubiera pasado, porque ahora tenía que mostrarle a Sammy que estaba bien, que todo estaba en orden. Seguía recostado y sintió como el suave colchón se hundía a sus lados y supo que Sam se estaba acomodando de rodillas sobre él. Se dejó besar, cerró los ojos y se dejó acariciar desde los hombros hasta las muñecas, pero una sensación nauseabunda comenzó en la boca de su estómago al sentir que su hermano quería colar sus manos bajo su playera. Dean lo permitió. Todo se suponía arreglado entre ellos así que solo se dejó hacer. Cuando su hermano bajó un poco la playera exponiendo su cuello, se dejó lamer desde la quijada hasta la clavícula. Le permitió a Sam un par de mordidas ahí donde el cuello se junta con el hombro y hasta le abrazó. No podía abrir sus ojos y solo dejó que su hermano jugueteara con los huesos de sus caderas, que acariciara los costados de su cintura y arañara suavemente sus costillas, pero las nauseas le crecieron otro poco al sentir que pronto el contacto de la piel del menor le raspaba. De pronto aquellas grandes manos le parecían tan ajenas a su hermano, y desgraciadamente conocidas, sentía la rudeza del hombre que le había sometido días atrás, del hombre que le había humillado. Las nauseas le crecían al no reconocer que era su hermano quien le tocaba. De cierta forma lo sabía, pero no quería. El toque le quemaba, le hacía recordar, y para controlarse y evitar que las lágrimas comenzaran a caer por sus mejillas, inhaló profundamente y soltó a Sam lentamente.

̶ De hecho Sammy, tal vez debamos ir a comer algo.

Suspiró aliviado cuando el castaño se despegó de su cuerpo con una sonrisa y casi al instante bajó de la cama. Se le veía contento y Dean supo que había tomado una buena decisión al menos en esa ocasión. Había evitado lo que para él sería una especie de catástrofe. Casi podría jurar que le había visto salir en pequeños brincos, y eso le hizo sonreír.

 **.**

Estaban en la sala de reuniones de la base de los Hombres de Letras, división británica. Sam estaba sentado sobre la mesa y Dean frente a los monitores, era el cuarto suspiro que soltaba. Sam aparentaba total tranquilidad, más se encontraba tan nervioso internamente, solo esperaba que Mick no le diera tan mala impresión a su hermano, solo quería la aprobación del mayor en eso. Sabía que no le agradaría el británico desde un comienzo pero esperaba que no fuera tan detestable para él, sólo eso. Dean por su parte, observó el reloj en su muñeca y harto de esperar quiso salir de ahí.

̶ Muy bien, es todo. Te espero en el auto.

Alarmado por el comentario, Sam se puso de pie. –Dean espera un…

̶ No, mira, conseguir trabajos de éstos idiotas es una cosa, pero no me apunté para esta mierda de presentarse al servicio, especialmente cuando llegan tarde.

El rápido hablar del rubio en ese momento fue interrumpido por el hombre con acento que recién entraba por la puerta. –Perdón por la demora, estaba haciendo reportes, hemos tenido mucho trabajo desde… –Mick miró un par de segundos la mancha de sangre a medio lavar del suelo de la sala. –Como sea, mejor no pensar en eso.

Y eso era todo, no había sido buena impresión en absoluto para Dean, Sam sabía que su hermano tampoco iba a dejar ser a aquel hombre, Dean tenía una idea ya formada de todos aquellos sujetos y cualquier cosa que saliera de sus bocas para el rubio siempre sería desagradable, e intentaría por todos los medios comenzar cualquier discusión por mas estúpida que fuera. En verdad, a veces era demasiado peso para él servir de mediador entre Dean y el resto del universo. Le pidió a Mick le explicara la razón por la que los había citado ahí y entonces comenzaron con el nuevo caso: hombres lobos en Wisconsin, nada del otro mundo, de hecho parecía ser un trabajo sencillo que involucraba a un pura sangre… Hasta que aquel hombre decidió apuntarse en su nueva misión. La resistencia inicial en Sam cedió el paso tras los argumentos de Mick de querer estar preparado para cualquier futura situación.

̶ Sam, va a ser una carga y lo sabes.

̶ Mira, Mick es inexperto es cierto, pero esta gente tiene conocimientos importantes.

̶ ¿Y eso qué? Lo que hacemos no puede aprenderse de un libro. Te pones una camisa a cuadros, tomas un arma y sales a cazar. O te va todo bien, o mueres muy rápido.

̶ Ahora trabajamos con estas personas, Dean, y estamos venciendo. Salvamos gente, ayudamos personas, es lo nuestro, lo que hacemos. Mientras mejores sean ellos, mejores seremos nosotros –La mirada de Dean decía que le estaba convenciendo poco a poco, solo faltaba un poquitín más. –Mick sobrevivió y supo actuar cuando estábamos con el alfa, puede que tenga una oportunidad.

̶ ¿Ah si? ¿Y que tal si nos acompaña y muere?

̶ Escuché eso. –Expresó el británico cuando salía para encontrarse con sus nuevos cazadores.

̶ Que bueno. –No había manera de que el mayor estuviera de acuerdo con eso. –Mira, si él viene, tú serás su niñera.

Al llegar a Wisconsin y luego de una corta discusión en el Impala sobre hombres lobo, que si _los hombres lobo no son como otros monstruos, ellos pueden controlarlo,_ que si _tenemos un amigo que se convirtió y está perfectamente,_ que si _¿en serio confían en él?_ Llegaron al hotel en el que Mick había hecho reservaciones. Un lujoso hotel de 3 estrellas que a ojos del británico no era más que una pocilga pero que para los hermanos Winchester, era quizás el mejor lugar donde se habían hospedado desde que tenían memoria. Dean estaba en verdad emocionado, impresionado y no se sintió en absoluto culpable cuando al entrar retaco sus bolsillos con los caramelos de cortesía que había a un lado de la entrada. Nadie iba a extrañarlos. Sam le vio robando aquellos dulces luego de los malabares que hizo cuando el rubio le aventó las llaves del auto y sonrió. Eran esos pequeños detalles idiotas de su hermano lo que le provocaban cierta ternura.

Al día siguiente ambos hermanos salieron del lugar con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en sus rostros.

̶ Te lo digo Sammy, esos ingleses hijos de puta me arruinaron, el lugar es increíble, hasta tome un baño esta mañana.

̶ ¿Trajiste traje de baño?

̶ Por supuesto que no. –Agh. – ¿Tu que hiciste?

̶ Estuve leyendo unos libros de leyendas de Mick

̶ ¿En serio? Malgastaste esas 3 estrellas, Sam. Es triste.

̶ Calla, aparentemente en los años 30 estaban trabajando en un tratamiento raro para los hombres lobos, es algo así como terapia de sangre.

̶ Terapia de plasma, mas bien. Es inútil, me temo. ¿Qué tal sus habitaciones? –Llego Mick de improvisto. Sam estaba por contestarle lo fabulosas que eran cuando su hermano se adelantó, restándole importancia al lugar. Que mal, Mick esperaba ganarse un poco al rubio con aquel gesto pero ya se había dado cuenta de que Dean era un hueso duro de roer. Subieron al auto y partieron rumbo al hospital.

 **.**

Se suponía que aquel iba a ser un caso sencillo. ¿En qué momento todo se había complicado? Estaban ahí en una de las habitaciones del hotel, con Claire mordida por el maldito pura sangre que al parecer tenía una cierta fijación con las menores y ellos sin saber que hacer. Era una gran putada, ¿Cómo le explicarían a Jody? Dean solo podía pensar en que debió alejar a la chica cuando tuvo la oportunidad.

̶ Hay que enfriarla, está ardiendo. –Dijo el rubio.

̶ No, deben mantenerla caliente. –Refutó el británico, con la alerta en su tono de voz y apresurándose a llevarles una manta que encontró en uno de los sofás, más fue repelido de inmediato por ambos hermanos.

̶ Mataste a una niña, Mick, no estamos molestos. Estamos fuera, ¡terminamos! –Le respondió Sam con furia, pues no podía contenerse tampoco, prácticamente se la había pasado defendiendo a Davies desde que había aceptado trabajar con él y ahora… No podían estar peor en realidad. Y Dean… miraba a Claire con desesperación. Cuando Sam planteo la terapia de plasma, y Mick dijo que solo había sido probada con ratones, de inmediato pensó en alguna nueva posibilidad de mantener a la niña a salvo, si aquella terapia no resultaba, Claire moriría, y Dean no se veía capaz de seguir resistiendo más pérdidas de las personas que le importaban. Dios, Jody iba a comérselo vivo cuando se enterara, aun así no podía permitir que experimentaran con la chica.

Pero Claire era finalmente quien tenía la última palabra, era una chica que se había visto obligada a crecer muy rápido, y ahora estaba tomando una decisión. Quería intentar curarse, ella prefería morir intentando volver a la normalidad que vivir de una forma en la que podría terminar haciéndole daño a alguien. No quería ser un monstruo. La rubia sabía el poco control que tenía sobre sí misma, al final terminaría asesinando a alguien y jamás se lo podría perdonar.

Así los Winchester salieron entonces en busca del único sujeto que pensaron podría ser el hombre lobo, mas al llegar, el chico estaba en verdad asustado y cuando Sam le toco con el cuchillo de plata, pudo ver que no le afectaba. Sin signos de que le quemara, tan solo el miedo en su mirada. Eso lo descartaba por completo ¿Qué se suponía que tendrían que hacer ahora? No tenían sospechoso, no tenían nada.

 **.**

El tiempo pasaba, Claire ya se había comenzado a transformar, lentamente sentía que su cuerpo quemaba por dentro y aunque era una chica fuerte, sabía que le costaría bastante trabajo resistir por mucho tiempo más. Al quitarse la gasa observó en tiempo real como la mordida se curaba con sorprendente rapidez. No podía permitir volverse algo que ella no quería ser. Se dio la vuelta en busca del arma que Mick tenía pero él no lo permitió. No supo si era la amenaza de Dean de que lo mataría si algo le pasaba a Claire en su ausencia o el hecho de que el rostro de Hayden apagándose y muriendo con el nitrato de plata que le había inyectado escocía aun en su cabeza. Quizás fue el hecho de ver a la rubia sufriendo y peleando consigo misma lo que le hizo bajar el arma que había apuntado hacia ella.

̶ Conozco a alguien que te habría disparado sin pensarlo. Y mi instinto me dice que tiene razón, que es lo correcto… – ¿Hablaba de Ketch? –Pero mi instinto no ha estado muy acertado últimamente. –Tenía que relajarse. Claire se sentó, entonces Mick también se permitió hacerlo y su cerebro comenzó a trabajar. –Esto es lo que haremos, primero vamos a atarte, para mi protección… –la chica le miraba, depositando poco a poco su confianza en ese sujeto al que acababa de conocer. Era lo único que le quedaba en aquellos momentos. –Luego te sedamos… también para mi protección. Y con suerte todo habrá terminado para cuando despiertes.

̶ Si es que despierto. –Los ojos de la chica se encontraban empapados, casi al borde del llanto. –Tengo que llamar a Jody… Ella va a estar tan enfadada…

Y entonces sucedió, sin que lo vieran venir, sin que les diera tiempo si quiera para defenderse, fueron atacados.

Mick trato de defenderse y el lobo que como siempre llevaba su rostro cubierto, lo lanzó volando contra la pared. Cayó inconsciente al momento en que su cabeza golpeó el borde del mueble tras él. Claire por su parte intentó huir, pero el lobo fue más rápido que ella, de un golpe la tumbó en el piso y la arrastró consigo fuera de la habitación.

Para cuando los hermanos estuvieron de vuelta en el hotel, Mick se estaba recuperando del golpe. Pudieron seguir a Claire gracias al instinto del británico y al microchip rastreador que éste le había metido a Claire en la chaqueta.

Llegaron a la cabaña del lobo justo a tiempo para descubrir a la rubia atada y al muchacho del bar frente a ella. El primer instinto del chico fue correr directamente contra aquellos invasores. Se desató una batalla en la que Sam logró atrapar unos segundos al hombre lobo para que Mick pudiera clavar la jeringa en la espalda del muchacho y así lograr sacar la sangre que necesitarían para intentar regresar a Claire. Sillas rotas, madera volando por todas partes, gruñidos humanos y bestiales y luego el chico lobo desvaneciéndose en el suelo. A Dean le costó su trabajo someter a la rubia que ya estaba semi transformada. La tuvo que arrojar contra el refrigerador de la cabaña cuando ella intentó agredirle. La chica se desmayo un par de minutos a causa del golpe recibido, los suficientes para deshacerse del hombre lobo. Mick preparó la jeringa con la supuesta cura y cuando la muchacha despertó y se lanzó sobre ellos para atacar, Dean la atrapó y la inyecto lo más rápido que su instinto protector le había permitido.

Claire cayó al suelo, retorciéndose entre gritos, como si algo le quemase por dentro. Ahora estaba ahí recostada en el sofá, gimiendo de dolor, soportando la decisión que había tomado. Los cazadores la observaban tan solo esperando lo mejor, hasta que la muchacha se detuvo, inmóvil, con las garras de fuera y los colmillos en todo su esplendor. Absolutamente quieta. La creyeron muerta.

 **…**

Era un nuevo día ahora, los cazadores y el hombre de letras salieron de ese hotel, maravillados por la muchacha que era un milagro andante, decidieron darle una segunda oportunidad al británico, después de todo, habían conseguido una gran victoria ese día. La primera mujer lobo que habían podido curar. Era algo sorprendente, y hermoso. _"Si se lo cuentas o no a Jody, lo que sea que decidas, nosotros te apoyaremos"_ fue lo que Dean le había dicho. El hecho de ver a Claire, casi al borde de la muerte, le había hecho pensar. No era secreto que la vida que ellos llevaban era muy alto riesgo, de hecho estaban muy consientes de que cualquier día un pequeño error que cometieran podría costarles a ellos la vida. Sam era lo único que el rubio tenía, y Dean era lo más importante para Sam también. No tenía por que tener secretos con él.

̶ Regresaré con Mick para arreglar unas cosas, Dean, ¿te veo en el búnker?

̶ Por supuesto, en realidad, necesito hablar contigo, Sam.

El castaño le miró extrañado, pero solo asintió y se fue con el británico. Siendo Dean, nunca sabía qué esperarse, lo mejor sería mantenerse calmado.

Por otro lado, cuando Dean cruzó la puerta del búnker y bajó la escalera, venía tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de la presencia de aquel sujeto hasta que éste le saludó, haciéndole olvidar por completo lo que sea que estaba ensayando para decirle a Sammy.

̶ Hola, Dean. –El rubio se congeló al ver a Ketch sentado en la mesa de la biblioteca, con un vaso de whiskey en la mano y su pedante rostro despreocupado.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Notas:**_ _Muchas gracias antes que nada a todos los que se han tomado la molestia de dejar sus comentarios, en verdad, me causan algo de risa y muchas muchas ganas por seguir escribiendo!_

 _Estuve sin actividad estos días, por los problemillas que se me habían presentado, de los cuales les comenté no podría subir en un par de semanas, en fin, cuando quise volver a publicar, me quede sin internet xDD Pero estoy de vuelta! A volver a los capitulos semanales! disfruten mucho de éste n.n_

* * *

 **Let Me Heal You**

 **4**

 **.**

Cuando Arthur Ketch se fijaba una meta, hacía hasta lo imposible porque ésta se cumpliera. Cuando a Arthur Ketch algo le gustaba, entonces no paraba hasta conseguir lo que quería. Recuerda cuando vio a los Winchester por primera vez. La adorable Mary Winchester, el par de hermanos que le causaban tanta gracia como fascinación. Como cazadores eran lo que podría admitir como no tan malos, incluso el mayor de los hermanos casi podría ganarse el respeto del británico, pero eran débiles en cierto sentido. No cumplían exactamente con el código de los Hombres de Letras. No terminaban los trabajos y era responsabilidad de Ketch llegar a limpiar el desorden que dejaban atrás.

De lejos los intentó analizar de uno en uno. Samuel Winchester no era tan llamativo para él. Los informes que había leído sobre los cazadores eran una cosa, pero conocerlos en persona era algo completamente diferente. Los describían como una especie de seres que requerían vigilancia o neutralización. Pero a Ketch siempre le gustaba comprobar los datos por su cuenta. Entonces se dio cuenta de que el pequeño Sam a pesar de su tamaño y complexión no tenía nada de sorprendente. Seguía mucho a ese deber estúpido y moralista. Incluso mucho más que el mayor. Dean por su parte, tenía algo que llamaba su atención, la ira en su mirada, el andar cauteloso y a la espera de cualquier potencial peligro. Era un buen cazador, estaba seguro de que podría convertirse en uno excelente. Qué desperdicio que estuviera tan atado a aquellos pensamientos de protección de los inocentes y otras cosas absurdas. Bastaba una mirada para saber que Dean era en varios aspectos como él mismo. Frío, instintivo, cruel. Le agradaba. Lo quería para sí.

Finalmente, la adorable Mary Winchester, recién traída desde el más allá y con renovadas energías para ayudar. Fácil de moldear, especialmente porque se encontraba en un estado de desesperación ideal para reclutarla. No era muy interesante a simple vista, pero fijándose un poco más en ella, encontró a una experimentada y mortal cazadora que además de todo era bastante obediente también, un soldadito perfecto para los Hombres de Letras. No le interesaba ella, quien realmente le llamaba la atención era su hijo mayor, y al momento en que le vio supo que el chico tendría que ser suyo a toda costa.

Cuando la oportunidad se le presentó, fue cuando la redada de vampiros atacó las instalaciones improvisadas. El idiota de Mick no lo vio venir. Si Ketch hubiera estado ahí en ese momento dos cosas seguro habrían pasado, la primera, no habrían tenido tantas bajas en el personal, porque él se habría encargado de aniquilar a todos esos estúpidos vampiros, la segunda, no habría podido experimentar ese poco de diversión que pasó con Dean aquella tarde. Así que en parte agradeció a la estupidez de Davies por haberle enviado a intentar reclutar al mayor de los Winchester. Luego de ese día, tuvo que pasar algunos cuantos días con Mary, entrenándola, ayudándole a mejorar sus habilidades y enseñándole a usar las nuevas armas y tecnologías de las que disponían los letrados. Cada minuto cerca de aquella mujer era un recuerdo constante del chico. Descubrió lo mucho que le había gustado. Le gustaban sus rubios cabellos, bastante más oscuros que los de su madre pero igual de suaves al tacto. Le gustaban esos ojos desafiantes en la mirada de ambos y le embriagaba el recuerdo de saberse vencedor ante el cazador, el recuerdo de la actitud bélica y rebelde que poco a poco se fue aplacando hasta volverse más y más sumisa, y entonces se comenzó a preguntar si sería posible aplacarla aún más. Arthur tan sólo podía pensar en una sola cosa: _mío._ _Dean Winchester tiene que ser sólo mío._ De pronto decidió que haría de Dean su proyecto personal. Un pequeño y sano experimento para conocer de cuenta propia los límites a los que el rubio podría llegar. Necesitaba descubrirlo, necesitaba romperlo, despedazarlo en trozos muy pequeños. Tenía que descubrir cuánto podría el rubio cazador aguantar antes de quebrarse ante él, cuánto tendría que soportar para borrar todo rastro de rebeldía en el muchacho, y entonces se decidió a que habían pasado ya suficientes días, tendría que hacerle una pequeña visita a su nueva fuente de entretenimiento.

 **…**

Entrar a la _baticueva_ no le había resultado mayor dificultad, la tecnología que poseían los hermanos era bastantes años más antigua que la de la división británica.

̶ Hola, Dean. –El rubio se congeló al ver a Ketch sentado en la mesa de la biblioteca, con un vaso de whiskey en la mano y su pedante rostro despreocupado.

Arthur se puso de pie y tan solo para sacar algo de diversión se fue acercando poco a poco con pasos firmes que resonaban por todo el recibidor, se sentía bien ejercer presión sobre el rubio, podía ver el temor en su mirada disfrazado de rebeldía y enfrentamiento. Se sentía poderoso.

Dean ya lo presentía, que ése momento tenía que llegarle tarde o temprano, y muy dentro de él sabía que no habría forma de detener la gran avalancha que se le venía encima. Lo que no sabía es de qué manera afectaría todo aquello en su vida, en su persona, en su relación… con Sam.

Sus piernas no respondían, por varios segundos se sintió inútil e increíblemente torpe, ¿cómo era posible que Dean Winchester se quedase congelado frente al peligro? Porque sí, Ketch es peligro puro, es amenaza, es crueldad, y todo eso se respira en el ambiente desde el momento en el que se percata que el británico está en el mismo lugar, parado ahí sin hacer nada, y no sabe por qué, pero eso le aterra aún más.

Cuando por fin reacciona es porque siente la fría mano ajena envolviendo su mandíbula, los dientes de aquella sonrisa de pronto le parecen más puntiagudos y es entonces cuando comienza a retorcerse de un lado a otro, en vanos intentos por zafarse, como si fuera un pequeño gatito en manos de un niño mimado que no conoce la palabra respeto.

̶ Tómalo con calma, pequeño, quiero que ésta vez nos divirtamos juntos. –El británico se burla tras cada palabra que pronuncia pero Dean solo siente como aquellos dedos se aprietan con más fuerza en su garganta, se sujeta del brazo que le somete pero no puede hacer gran cosa cuando el aire le empieza a faltar y el ardor de las uñas rasgando su cuello comienza a volverse más latente. Un pinchazo en el brazo le indica que Ketch algo le ha inyectado, el líquido entra con dificultad a su sistema pero puede sentirlo bajando por sus venas y todo a su alrededor de pronto se vuelve más y más borroso. El hijo de puta le ha puesto un sedante.

 **.**

Cuando Sam entra al búnker y anuncia su llegada a su hermano, espera escuchar pasos y gritos por todo el lugar, quizás un "joder Sam, has tardado una eternidad, ¿Es que estabas jugando al papeleo con _Harry Potter_?" y luego tal vez le reclamaría porque en las manos lleva una rebanada de pastel y no de pie de manzana o de lo que sea que le guste ahora –a veces siente que los gustos en tartas de su hermano van variando dependiendo la época – pero en lugar de eso el lugar está invadido por un perfecto silencio. Supone que estará durmiendo pero su cama está vacía, tampoco le encuentra en el garaje y es cuando comienza a preocuparse. Quiere creer que el mayor ha ido a un bar, pero el más cercano les queda a 15 minutos en auto y sabe que Dean no conduciría otro auto que no fuese el Impala. Le busca en la cocina, en la mazmorra y hasta en el baño, ¡Vamos! ¡Incluso le busca en las habitaciones llenas de viejos archivos! No hay rastro de su hermano. Marca su teléfono, el timbre suena 4 veces y luego la llamada le desvía al buzón de voz. _"Está bien Sam, trata de calmarte, no es la primera vez que Dean desaparece así como así, de seguro está en un bar"._ Oh Sam, no, tu hermano no está en un bar.

 **.**

La cabeza la está punzando, poco a poco va recuperando la conciencia, sabe que está colgando pues sus muñecas le duelen horrores y sus manos se están congelando, apenas puede sentir sus brazos. Ese hijo de puta de Ketch le ha drogado y le ha atado de brazos en algún perdido lugar de quien sabe donde. Ahora, algo más despierto pero aun con la cabeza dándole vueltas puede sentir el frío directo sobre su pecho, está desnudo de la cintura para arriba y tampoco lleva puestas sus botas de cazador.

̶ Veo que has despertado, _pequeño_. –Ahí esta de nuevo esa maldita palabra. Arthur le llama así como si fuera alguna especie de mote cariñoso.

̶ ¿Dónde estamos? –Le cuesta un poco pero por fin logra enfocar su mirada, la luz que entra no es demasiada, pero están en una especie de cabaña vieja y polvorienta por lo que logra distinguir debe estar anocheciendo justo ahora.

̶ Es un nido de vampiros. Está abandonado, no te preocupes. Y esas preciosuras ya estaban cuando llegué. –Le habla como si estuviera idiota. Y las preciosuras a las que se refiere son los oxidados grilletes que le cortan algo la circulación de las muñecas.

Ketch está sentado en una triste mesa de madera que rechina tras cada movimiento del sujeto, sostiene un cuchillo de caza entre las manos y le da vuelta con los dedos en cada extremo, tan solo jugueteando con el objeto. Dean intenta recuperar la compostura, sus frases sarcásticas y su humor le hacen sentir que puede controlar aunque sea un poco aquella situación.

̶ ¿Vas a matarme? Te aviso que eso está un poco pasado de moda.

̶ No es mi estilo seguir tendencias, pero quizá en un rato me supliques que lo haga.

A Dean le recorre un escalofrío por toda la espalda. El arma de Ketch no le da miedo, es la manera en la que la coloca en su pecho y la desliza sin lastimarle realmente hasta que llega al borde de sus pantalones lo que le asusta y le causa un estremecimiento en el interior del estómago, uno muy malo. Con tan solo hacer eso el británico ha logrado que Dean baje la cabeza y tal vez es su imaginación pero parece que está temblando un poco.

̶ ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿No puedes dejarme tranquilo?

̶ Oh, pequeño, ¿es que a caso no nos divertimos la última vez? Es a ti lo que quiero. He decidido que me perteneces, Dean. –El hablar es pausado como si llevara rato tratando de escoger las palabras adecuadas. –O al menos, lo serás cuando termine contigo.

 **.**

¡Es increíble que siga sin cogerle el teléfono! Por el tipo de trabajo que llevan Dean debería de tener un poco de consideración con él y no dejarle preocupado tantas horas, teniéndole la tarde entera marcando su número para discutir luego con el inútil contestador y una mierda.

Está bien que al inicio estaba preocupado por el mayor, pero eso había sido antes de encontrar una botella de whiskey a la mitad y el vaso abandonado en la mesa de la biblioteca. De seguro al mayor le había parecido que no era suficiente beberse todo ese alcohol y estar solo al mismo tiempo. Su hermano vaya que puede ser idiota pero no tan irresponsable como para conducir a su nena estando tan ebrio, a esa hora ya debería de estar en algún hotel con una de esas rubias camareras de pechos gigantes, porque estaba bien que ellos tenían una relación ahora pero en ningún momento habían dejado de interesarles las mujeres, especialmente a Dean. _Estúpido, estúpido Dean._ Es como un acuerdo silencioso que tienen ambos " _yo te jodo, tu me jodes, pero ambos nos jodemos a quien queramos porque a pesar de todo, seguimos siendo hermanos"_ y en realidad, por él está bien. Les funciona, entonces no le ve ningún problema.

Pero ya vería cuando estuviera de vuelta, estaba cansándose de que el mayor se la viviera tentando su paciencia, lo peor era el hecho de saber que Dean estaba revolcándose con una camarera, o con cualquier tipo de chica, parecía últimamente preferir acostarse con media Kansas antes que dejarse tocar por él. Eso era lo que estaba mal y con lo que Sam sí tenía un problema. Se estaba hartando y eso no iba a quedarse en tan solo una simple discusión, sabía que algo tenía que hacer para que el enano pecoso le tomara en serio. En algo tenía que pensar.

 **.**

Los cortes de su pecho no paraban de sangrar aunque ya no escurría tanta sangre como en un principio, los de sus muslos al contrario, seguían emanando finos caminos de carmín que le ardían con el aire frío que soplaba sobre él. Ketch, frente a él tenía el rostro oculto en su cuello y se dedicaba a chupar con devoción.

̶ Ya para, basta. –No sabía cuantas veces ya había pedido se detuviera, el británico no escuchaba.

̶ ¿No recuerdas lo que dije, Dean? Ésta vez quiero que ambos nos divirtamos, te voy a hacer disfrutar, pequeño. –Depositó un corto beso en la mejilla del cazador y pasó con delicadeza el filo de la navaja sobre la suave ingle del muchacho. Se sentía orgulloso de sí mismo al sentir al Winchester temblando bajo él.

Soltó por fin el cuchillo, dejándolo sobre la mesa para luego acercarse de nuevo al cuerpo del rubio y comenzar a masturbarle con tortuosa lentitud. El cuerpo entero de Dean temblaba, los cortes le habían sensibilizado y ahora aunque pensaba que sería algo imposible, su propio sexo comenzaba a despertar de a poco con aquella caricia. Eso estaba mal, muy mal. No era una sensación agradable, ni siquiera estaba seguro por que le pasaba eso. No podía disfrutar aquello pero era como si su amiguito tuviera vida propia. Se sintió sucio, asqueado y enojado consigo mismo, no podía controlarlo y sin embargo ahí estaba, luchando por contener los quejidos que querían salir de sus labios. Era una situación en la que nunca jamás se había visto, las emociones le abrumaban y entonces las primeras lágrimas de toda la noche comenzaron a resbalar por sus mejillas. Arthur las lamió.

 **.**

Se movía de un lado a otro como león enjaulado, un muy grande león enjaulado. Era ya muy entrada la noche y el imbécil de Dean ni un mensaje si quiera le había mandado. Se suponía que cuando Sam estuviera de regreso hablarían de algo que al mayor le aquejaba, al momento se preocupo, luego se tranquilizo porque proviniendo de Dean cualquier cosa podía ser, no necesariamente mala, ¿cierto? Pues bien, ahora ya no sabía que pensar. ¿Quién en su sano juicio te dice que necesita hablar de algo serio contigo y luego se desaparece por horas?

Sam decidió que era suficiente. Cogió las llaves del Impala y salió disparado, dispuesto a ir a los bares que había cerca del búnker para ver si por casualidad podía dar con su hermano.

 **.**

̶ No deberías tener todo el tiempo esa cara. Podrías sonreír un poco de vez en cuando, ¿puedes?

̶ Vete al infierno… –Habían pasado ya varias horas, el rostro de Dean era un poema para el británico, con los ojos fuertemente apretados y las mejillas rojas de tanto llorar, le sorprendía en realidad que aún continuara con aquella actitud desafiante que poco le servía pues Ketch sabía perfectamente lo mucho que a Dean le estaba doliendo todo aquello, tanto física como emocionalmente.

Le tenía sentado en el suelo recargado en la áspera pared de madera de la cabaña, hacía mucho rato le había cambiado los grilletes de las muñecas por un collar de hierro con el que contenían la magia de las brujas que improvisadamente había logrado ajustar a la pared. Sus tostadas piernas abiertas de par en par y jugueteaba en su interior con un trozo de madera de un ancho apropiado que había encontrado por ahí. El cazador temblaba, soportando el dolor en su entrada, rogando mentalmente que pronto todo terminara.

̶ ¿Sabes, pequeño? Puedo ser amable también. Puedo hacer que deje de doler tanto, si me das lo que quiero.

Dean calló por unos segundos, los mismos en los que la muñeca del británico había dejado de moverse, otorgándole un momento de descanso a su lastimada entrada.

̶ ¿Qué es lo que quieres? –le respondió en voz baja, controlando tanto como podía su dificultosa respiración.

̶ Tan solo que seas amable conmigo también. No te niegues Dean, se mío, solo haz lo que te pida.

̶ ¿Por qué no te mueres, mejor? ¡AH! –El grito potente salió lastimando su garganta. Se tuvo que morder los labios, aquel maldito enfermo con un giro de muñeca logró introducirle de golpe aquel pedazo de madera tan profundo que pudo sentir claramente la zona en su interior que había sido desgarrada. Con los puños cerrados, totalmente tenso nuevas lágrimas de dolor escurrían por sus mejillas, humedeciendo un camino que ya se había marcado en su rostro luego de tanto tiempo ahí.

̶ Deja de resistirte, pequeño.

 **.**

Sam volvió rendido y avergonzado al búnker, se tumbó de cara sobre su cama y hundió el rostro en la almohada. Habían 3 bares cerca de su ubicación, en los primeros dos no pudo encontrar nada, en el tercero en cambio, hablando con la camarera en turno, ella le había dado la dirección de su compañera, que se había retirado temprano con un muchacho que cumplía bastante con la descripción que el menor le había dado de su hermano. Al llegar al lugar y luego de un largo vistazo a la casa de un solo piso pudo dar con la ventana de la habitación de la mujer. Tuvo que salir corriendo de ahí cuando la muchacha en gritos de furia le llamaba pervertido de tantas maneras que el no había sido capaz de imaginar que existieran antes. El sujeto que estaba con ella ciertamente era muy parecido a Dean, pero obviamente no se trataba de su hermano.

Dio un largo suspiro, decidiendo que estaba demasiado agotado para lidiar con las estupideces del mayor, se envolvió en las sábanas e intento dormir, buscando la forma de ignorar la creciente sensación de que algo malo estaba ocurriendo con Dean.

 **.**

Arthur Ketch es un hombre bastante ingenioso cuando se trata de infringir dolor en los demás. Luego de tantas horas, podía notar como la sangre seca de las viejas heridas de Dean le comenzaban a escocer. Las nuevas heridas emanaban finos hilos de sangre que él se encargaba de lamer, consiente de que aquello provocaría ardor en el cazador.

Dean mantenía los ojos cerrados todo el tiempo, jura que había resistido tanto como había podido, pero su mente estaba muy cansada ya de resistir, solo quería terminar con ello, necesitaba descansar, necesitaba olvidar lo que estaba sucediendo. Agachó la cabeza en un último signo de rendición y con la voz quebrada dejó salir las palabras que más le avergonzarían en mucho tiempo.

̶ Está bien…

La sonrisa de Ketch se ensanchó cual gato de Alicia. No podía creer que lo había conseguido, había domado por fin a Dean Winchester. Sacó con cuidado el tubito de metal que había reemplazado al trozo de madera del interior de Dean y le atrajo hacia sí, sintiendo el cuerpo del cazador tan relajado, tan solo dejándose hacer y se llenó de orgullo. Depositó un suave beso sobre su frente. –Ya no va a dolerte, pequeño, lo prometo.

Con esas palabras Dean se dejó caer sobre el pecho de Arthur, las lágrimas no dejaban de caer por su rostro, pero eran las últimas que saldrían esa noche. Mañana y hasta varios días después se descubriría no pudiendo pararlas más, pero por ahora tenía un descanso que pensó necesitado.

La rugosa mano de Arthur acariciaba despacio el pecho del rubio, se paseaba tan lento, acariciando con las yemas cada músculo y poniendo especial atención sobre los pequeños pezones, de ahí fue bajando por el ombligo y bajando más hasta llegar al miembro que respondía bien aquellos estímulos. Comenzó a masturbarle con la lentitud y suavidad con que se toca una rosa, luego acelerando de poco en poco, embriagándose con los jadeos que el cazador soltaba sumisamente. La desnuda cadera de Dean empujaba de tanto en tanto contra aquella mano invasora, buscando la necesitada fricción. Buscando un poco de placer luego de tanto sufrimiento. Su estómago se revolvía, con ganas de vomitar por aquello, pero su miembro cada vez mas duro exigía más y más atención. Arthur se la daba. Aceleraba el ritmo de su muñeca y le besaba casi con cariño. Dean se dejó caer, se dejó vencer, no podía hacer nada más. Ahora estaba ahí, con el abdomen y los muslos manchados de blanco y de carmín, de sangre y su propia esencia y la mente revuelta entre el dolor, el asco y el odio que se tenía ahora a sí mismo.

* * *

 _ **Nota final:** Debo decir que éste capítulo fue especialmente dificil de escribir, tengo que aclarar que en verdad sufro por Dean, por lo general no me gustan las historias con violaciones pero pues era necesario que fuera así para los futuros capítulos. Espero no me linchen, y espero sus comentarios también. En fin, sin más que agregar, próximo capítulo la siguiente semana. (Volvemos a los capítulos semanales, yay)_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Notas:**_ _Antes que nada una disculpa por la demora. Tenía el capítulo a la mitad y de verdad que la inspiración para continuarlo simplemente no me llegaba, escribía mucho y borraba mucho más porque tan solo no me gustaba como quedaba pero aquí está la continuación, ahora si me gustó como quedó. El siguiente capítulo será algo más corto, aunque espero que les guste._

 _Quiero agradecer a **Luzydeath** y a **Yukisnow1** por agregar el fic a favoritos, a **LittleSecretFotYou** y a **MaT1130** por el follow y a **Naruto, Black19** y **Sayuki Yukimura** por sus bellos comentarios 3 de verdad todos ustedes le suben el ánimo a cualquiera, así dan muchas ganas de apresurarse con la continuación xD_

 _Sin más que agregar, espero que disfruten o sufran leyendo, tanto como yo lo hice al escribir._

* * *

 **Let Me Heal You**

 **5**

 **.**

El búnker era un desastre, las lámparas de la biblioteca descansaban rotas en el suelo, libros deshojados y desperdigados por todo el lugar y trozos de cristales adornaban los charcos de licores mezclados sobre los azulejos del piso de la cocina. El lugar estaba totalmente en silencio, inmerso en un aire sombrío que cubría todo el lugar e incluso la luz parecía más escasa, mas en una de las habitaciones el mayor de los Winchester se aferraba con fuerza a las sábanas de la cama, hundía el rostro en la almohada, desesperado por ahogar ahí el llanto que no había cesado desde que su hermano se había marchado.

 **Varias horas antes.**

Un coche se detenía cerca de la entrada del búnker, era un fino auto plateado, obviamente rentado, Arthur Ketch al volante se giraba hacia su rubio pasajero y lo observaba con detenimiento, sonriendo con satisfacción. Dean mantenía la mirada clavada en el tapete bajo sus pies, la mandíbula apretada, y todo su cuerpo visiblemente tenso.

̶ Aunque me divertí mucho anoche, Dean, tengo que dejarte por un tiempo, pero no te preocupes, volveré por ti en algunos días. –Ante esa afirmación pudo notar un pequeño salto del cazador, era la primera reacción que lograba conseguir desde que habían salido del nido abandonado esa mañana. Estiró su mano con intención de acariciarle la mejilla, Dean hizo un pequeño esfuerzo por alejarse, aunque no había mucho espacio dentro del vehículo, simplemente dejó que el británico se diera gusto, quizás, pensó, de esa manera le dejaría marcharse de una vez por todas. –Vamos pequeño, al menos despídete de mí.

El cazador pudo notar la fuerza con la que Arthur le atraía de la nuca para juntar sus labios con los de él. Ketch le mantenía en aquella posición, si Dean ejercía algo de fuerza para retirarse, el otro le volvía a pegar a su rostro. No le dejó separarse hasta que el rubio correspondió aquel beso, lento y dudoso, entonces pudo bajarse por fin del vehículo. No había dado ni un paso cuando le escuchó hablar.

̶ Por cierto, Dean, se que está de más decirte esto pero… No querrás contarle nada a tu hermanito, ¿no? No queremos que piense que eres la clase de persona que abre las piernas tan fácilmente con cualquiera. –La voz sonaba melosa e irritante, no le veía pero podía imaginar la cínica sonrisa estampada en la cara del británico.

La respiración de Dean se aceleraba con aquellas palabras, escuchó el motor encenderse y una vez el británico se había marchado y él estaba ahora frente a la puerta, pudo darse cuenta de lo clavadas que tenía las uñas en las palmas, un par de aquellas marcas semi circulares mostraban un tono violáceo, sangraban un poco.

 **.**

Sam se removía incómodo entre sus sábanas. No había podido pegar ojo en toda la noche, fue hasta muy temprano en la mañana que pudo dormir un poco. El sonido de la puerta del baño le despertó. _Ya era hora de que apareciera._ Se levantó, tomándose el tiempo para desperezarse un poco y salió de su habitación buscando el encuentro con su hermano.

Golpeó la puerta del baño un par de veces, mas no recibió respuesta.

̶ Dean…

Silencio. Un par de golpes más.

̶ Dean, vamos, responde.

̶ Ahora no Sam.

El castaño suspiró con pesadez, no era posible que su hermano se comportara así después de tenerlo en alerta toda la noche. ¡Claro que se había preocupado! Y le molestaba de sobremanera que Dean no fuera capaz si quiera de responderle tan solo una de las tantas llamadas que le había hecho.

̶ Dean, si no abres voy a tirar la puerta abajo.

Fue el tono calmado tal vez lo que hizo que el rubio, pasados unos cuantos segundos se decidiera a dejarle entrar. Al pasar Sam lo primero que notó fueron esos labios, esos labios que le pertenecían tan solo a él reventados en la comisura, luego le examinó con lentitud. Sintió el pulso acelerarse cuando notó el chichón en la frente y el moretón en la quijada. La sangre le hervía al detenerse sobre aquellos rasguños en sus mejillas y unas extrañas marcas en su cuello.

̶ ¿Qué sucedió? –Le preguntó, dudando de si realmente quería saber la respuesta.

̶ Una pelea con unos sujetos en el bar.

̶ ¿Ah si? Porque fui a buscarte a todos los bares de por aquí y no te encontré en ninguno, no me mientas.

̶ Sam, en serio, ahora no. –La voz de Dean sonaba seria y determinada, sin embargo podía notarse por ahí revoloteando un ligero aire de súplica que el menor logró divisar entre los amenazantes ojos verdes.

Suspiró. ¿Cuántas veces lo había hecho ya desde la noche anterior? Tomó el botiquín de primeros auxilios que estaba detrás del espejo y se llevó a rastras al mayor de la muñeca hasta su propia habitación. Sorprendentemente el rubio se dejaba llevar con una sumisión que Sam no recordaba haberle visto antes. Le sentó sobre el borde de la cama. – ¿Qué haces, Sam?

̶ Cállate. Si no me vas a decir qué sucedió, sólo cállate.

El castaño palpaba con suavidad los costados de su quijada, examinando que no tuviese ningún daño grave. –Creí que estabas molesto –Le dijo cuando sentía el ligero escozor del algodón embadurnado en alcohol que el menor aplicaba con ligeros golpecitos sobre los rasguños.

̶ Oh, lo estoy, no tienes idea de cuanto. –Tomó una pomada y la aplicó en el golpe de la frente y la quijada para bajar la inflamación. –No quiere decir que te voy a abandonar cuando estas herido. Siempre voy a estar para sanar tus heridas.

̶ No es necesario que lo hagas.

̶ Dean, sólo cállate y _deja que te cure._ –Le tomó del mentón con delicadeza, qué ganas de lamer aquella herida que se cargaba en aquellos jugosos labios, pero no. Estaba molesto, no se veía capaz de tratar con cariños a su hermano si éste ni siquiera le hablaba. Continuó aplicando ahora un poco de agua oxigenada con un hisopo sobre la herida del labio. – ¿Me dirás que sucedió? –Nuevamente silencio. Nuevamente un suspiro. –Quítate la ropa, tengo que ver si tienes más heridas.

Como si de pronto las sábanas quemaran, el mayor se levantó de la cama. –Escucha Sam, ya te dije que no es nada, déjame en paz.

Sam observó a su hermano alejarse de él con la rapidez de quien busca esconderse. Se quedó ahí, confundido, enojado, hastiado. Guardó las cosas del botiquín y esperó a calmarse un poco antes de ir tras Dean. No estaba en sus planes hacer más grande un problema que ni siquiera comprendía.

Pasaron quizás 10 minutos, le encontró en la cocina, el rubio se servía una taza de café y bebía con cuidado. De seguro el calor del líquido le estaba quemando. Cuando Dean notó su presencia Sam ya estaba sentado en la mesa, descansaba la cabeza en un brazo y le miraba con pereza. No dijo nada. Por el momento el ambiente ya se sentía tenso. Podía apreciar claramente en el rostro del mayor que se encontraba debatiéndose entre sentarse con él o retirarse a su habitación. Al final se sentó. Pasaron varios minutos hasta que logró terminar su bebida. De nuevo, Sam fue el primero en hablar.

̶ ¿Por qué no quieres que te toque?

̶ No es necesario.

̶ ¿Por qué no respondías el teléfono?

̶ Lo dejé en el auto.

Por varios segundos más nadie dijo nada, hasta que llegó la pregunta que menos deseaba contestar.

̶ ¿Quién te hizo eso?

Dean se levantó de su asiento, buscando la salida más cercana para huir nuevamente de su hermano, pero Sam fue más rápido en ésta ocasión. Le tomó del antebrazo y de un solo movimiento levantó la manga de su chaqueta, dejando al descubierto una enorme marca entre violeta y rojiza que rodeaba la muñeca. Aquel mal presentimiento de la noche anterior volvió de golpe a la mente del castaño. Sabía que algo malo ocurría pero no se esperaba encontrarse con semejante cicatriz, quizás por un lado simplemente no quería confirmar las sospechas que le surgieron, por otro lado sabía que su hermano algo ocultaba y la necesidad por saber qué era le había ganado. El mayor le arrebató su propio brazo, bajando de nuevo la manga con fuerza y clavando ahora la mirada en los azulejos del piso. No podía explicar aquella marca, y sabía que no podría huir tampoco, pues su hermano ya estaba de pie frente a él, opacando la luz detrás de él. Le hacía sentirse más pequeño de lo que era realmente. Cerró los ojos intentando contener un par de lágrimas que luchaban por salir. Se mordió el labio y se preparó para lo que a continuación vendría.

̶ ¿QUÉ SE SUPONE QUE ES ESO? No te atrevas a decirme ahora que no es nada, Dean. De verdad ¡¿qué fue lo que pasó?!

Dean no reaccionaba, no se movía, tan solo estaba ahí parado frente a él y soportando los gritos de su hermano mientras le veía caminar de un lado a otro. Que _¿por qué no me habías dicho nada?_ Y, _así que de esto es de lo que se trataba._ Pero realmente, el menor seguía sin saber el verdadero problema, hacía suposiciones que no explicaban todo y al final, furioso por ver que su hermano no le contestaba, le sacudió por los hombros en espera de una respuesta.

̶ ¿QUÉ TENGO QUE PENSAR, DEAN? ¡¿QUIÉN TE HIZO ÉSTO, QUÉ DEMONIOS SUCEDIÓ?!

Dean retiró casi violentamente aquellas manos de su cuerpo y con el mismo tono de su hermano le gritó –NO ES ASUNTO TUYO, SAM. Deja de meter tu cabezota donde no te llaman ¡DÉJAME EN PAZ!

Sucedió muy rápido. Sam intentando contener a su hermano, jalándolo del antebrazo para envolverlo con sus propios brazos, y el rubio encolerizado respondiendo de inmediato y sin saber las intenciones de su hermano con un golpe certero en la nariz del castaño. Luego se detuvo casi temblando al ver lo que acababa de hacer.

El vidrio quebrándose en el suelo de unas botellas de whiskey y cerveza que habían estado antes sobre la mesa fue lo primero que resonó en el lugar. – ¡¿Cómo puedes decir que no es asunto mío?! –Un furioso Sam caminaba por el lugar, llegó a la biblioteca siendo seguido por su hermano, quien lanzaba varios balbuceos de _lo siento, lo siento Sam, no quería hacer eso, lo lamento,_ pero el menor le ignoró y comenzó a empujar todo a su paso. Los libros volaban por todo el lugar, cayendo abiertos y deshojados. – ¡Es que de verdad nada te importa! –Una lámpara se rompió por el golpe, una silla se desarmó de una patada. –Todo el tiempo, Dean. TODO el MALDITO TIEMPO me la vivo esperando a que me digas que te sucede. Resolviéndote los problemas, ayudándote, ¿Y DICES QUE NO ES MI JODIDO ASUNTO? He sido paciente, pero me estás cansando. Si quieres estar en un maldito agujero y no me dejas acercarme, entonces adelante. ¡Pero no esperes que vaya a buscarte cuando por rechazarme te estés apuntando al cráneo con una MALDITA PISTOLA!

El rubio limpiaba las lágrimas que desde ya un rato brotaban sin descanso. Aquellas palabras de Sam, su Sammy le caían como balde de agua fría. No se esperaba que el menor tuviera aquella reacción con él. El pánico de perder a su hermano en ese momento se encendió como una alarma en su interior y casi desesperado le siguió hasta las escaleras de la entrada del búnker, jalándole del brazo y rogando que no le dejara en ese momento.

Sam se zafó con brusquedad y la puerta del búnker azotada con fuerza fue lo último que se escuchó antes de que el rubio corriese a encerrarse sin saber que hacer. Era un cúmulo de sensaciones, sentía pánico y miedo, dolor y desesperación. Tan solo necesitaba encerrarse, estallar el llanto y ahogarlo contra aquella almohada. No tenía fuerzas para correr detrás de Sam, no tenía fuerzas para nada.

 **.**

Las horas habían pasado. Sam iba por su quinta cerveza y su tercer trago de whiskey. No disfrutaba tanto del sabor de las bebidas pero éstas estaban logrando el efecto de sopor que llegó buscando. Sabía que había actuado mal. Se sentía una mierda de persona, totalmente miserable por haber tratado así a su hermano cuando era obvio que lo que necesitaba era todo su apoyo y comprensión por lo que sea que le haya sucedido y que intuía pero se negaba a aceptar. Esperaba estar equivocado, pero no encontraba muchas cosas que pudieran tener de aquella manera a Dean, es decir, ¿Qué podía ser tan malo como para que su hermano se negara a contarle tan rotundamente y encima con marcas de algún tipo de abuso? Pocas cosas, y era lo que se temía. Terminó el líquido de la botella y dejó un par de billetes sobre la barra de ese sucio bar para salir de regreso al búnker. Tenía que arreglar las cosas a como diera lugar.

Y es que ¡vamos! Él era humano después de todo, también se enojaba, las palabras del rubio le habían herido y solo atinó a explotar de la peor forma. Debía disculparse. Su hermano le necesitaba ahora más que nunca.

Cuando salió del lugar y se subió al Impala un inquietante pensamiento le asaltó. _¿Y si… Dean había sido..? No._ Era imposible. Se necesitaría demasiada fuerza o maña para someter a su hermano. Quizás lo habían asaltado. _Sí, claro. Como si con todo el entrenamiento que tiene, fuera a perder contra un insignificante ladrón._ Aunque cabía la posibilidad de que algo así de tonto le haya ocurrido y Dean tan solo no quería admitirlo por vergüenza. No. Esa marca en su muñeca le contradecía demasiado, solo le hacía pensar en una cosa, y no se atrevía a mencionarlo. Si no lo decía, aún no era real.

Volvió al búnker muy entrada la noche. Seguía siendo un desastre aquel lugar y no podía escuchar nada más que el sonido de sus propios pasos. Se encaminó hasta la habitación de su hermano y abrió con suma cautela la puerta. Como sospechaba, el rubio se había quedado dormido. Entro sigiloso a la habitación hasta que pudo divisar el rostro relajado, los ojos estaban rojos e hinchados. Sam podía recordar el rostro lloroso de su hermano suplicándole que no se marchara. Dios, si que había sido un idiota.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama y acarició su mejilla con los nudillos. Al sentir aquella caricia, Dean abrió los ojos con lentitud. Lucía confundido, más cuando posó la mirada sobre el castaño, se incorporó con rapidez y con un _Sammy_ ahogado en los labios, se lanzo a los brazos de su hermano. Dean se aferraba al enorme cuerpo de Sam y luchaba por no volver a llorar. Los ojos le ardían pero se sentía algo más reconfortado con el fuerte agarre que se cerraba en su cintura, y las grandes manos de su hermanito paseando por su espalda. Estaba a salvo.

̶ Lo siento, Sammy, como lo siento…

̶ Shhh… –Sam le tomó por ambos lados del rostro con cuidado, aún tenía algo hinchada la mandíbula y limpió las saladas gotas que resbalaban por las mejillas del rubio con los pulgares. Como le encantaban esas hermosas y rizadas pestañas. –Estoy aquí Dean, todo va a estar bien.

Quiso volver a preguntar, pero prefirió esperar. Ya no tenía que esconderle nada, Sam estaba seguro de que el mayor le contaría todo en cuanto estuviera listo. Se recostaron en aquella cama que ahora se les antojaba pequeña, aunque en parte Dean lo agradecía pues de esa forma podía sentir más cerca al menor.

Durmieron abrazados esa noche.

 **.**

Eran tan solo las 9:00am. Dean tomaba una taza de café mientras observaba a su hermano recogiendo los cristales rotos y limpiando el suelo de la cocina. Minutos después le escucharía arreglar las estanterías de la biblioteca. Inhaló cansado el olor del líquido caliente entre sus manos, su mirada estaba perdida en algún punto de la pared frente a él.

Un par de horas después ambos hermanos leían los diarios en silencio. Dean le dedicó cortas miradas a Sam, éste no decía nada. Ni siquiera le miraba, tenía la cabeza metida en su computadora mientras comía su ensalada. No decían nada pero el silencio resultaba bastante cómodo. El rubio fue el primero en romper aquel silencio.

̶ No estoy bien Sam… Sobre ayer…

̶ Lamento lo que sucedió ayer Dean. –Le interrumpió el castaño. Le miraba ahora con aquellos ojos de total arrepentimiento. –No debí reaccionar así, me disculpo por eso… y… no tienes que contarme nada si no te sientes cómodo.

̶ No estoy cómodo, pero creo que es momento de contártelo. –Sam le miraba atento, casi con miedo de tan solo respirar, no quería asustar a su hermano. Tras un largo suspiro, el mayor continuó hablando, pero mantenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados y hablaba con dificultad. –Tuve un encuentro desagradable con alguien… _Él_ , me sacó del búnker, me dejó inconsciente. Desperté en un nido de vampiros que estaba deshabitado, totalmente sin ropa y atado con grilletes a la pared. –su voz cada vez sonaba más apagada y se cortaba tras cada palabra. –Sam… él abusó de mí. Me torturó y… Y me… –suspiró. Sentía como su garganta se cerraba. Las palabras simplemente ya no salían. –Y al final le dejé hacer lo que quería Sam. Dolía, todo me dolía y yo solo quería que parara así que sólo se lo permití.

Era lo que Sam más se temía. Odiaba haber estado en lo correcto, y se odiaba aún más por no haber podido impedirlo. Sabía que algo malo le había ocurrido a su hermano y él no había hecho nada. No pudo protegerlo, le había fallado a Dean.

Envolvió al rubio entre sus brazos y se limpió las lágrimas que no sabía en que momento comenzaron a salir. Cómo estaba molesto, temblaba su cuerpo por la rabia contenida. Dean parecía no querer decirle quién le había hecho aquello pero se enteraría, y ¡oh! Claro que se la pagaría. Encontraría al responsable y haría que se arrepintiera, se juró que le daría una muerte lenta y muy, muy dolorosa, porque nadie se metía con un Winchester y salía ileso. De verdad que se arrepentiría y rogaría por que le mate de una vez por todas. Esto no iba a quedarse así.


	6. Chapter 6

**Let Me Heal You**

 **6**

 **.**

Habían pasado algunas semanas, no más de un mes desde que Dean le revelara _aquello_. Sorprendentemente su hermano actuaba con total naturalidad, era como si todo lo que hubiesen hablado días atrás quedara zanjado y en el olvido, pero Sam sabía que cuando eso sucedía era cuando peor se encontraba su hermano, le conocía. Siempre queriendo aferrarse a lo que para ellos es normal cuando se encuentra en apuros. Dean no había vuelto a mostrarle señal de debilidad, pero le escuchaba a través de la puerta de madera por las noches, golpeando la pared de su habitación, los gritos contra la almohada, los llantos.

El mayor pensaba que Sam no se daba cuenta.

Iban conduciendo era cerca de la media noche y ambos se encontraban muy cansados volviendo de una cacería de aquellas que tanto les gustaban, las sencillas, las que no tenían nada que ver con detener un apocalipsis o buscar como deshacerse de Amara, aquellas donde no se debían preocupar por un Lucifer haciendo masacres masivas por todo el país, no. Acababan de dar con una pareja de transformistas que se habían cobrado 4 vidas inocentes, había sido una buena caza. De pronto la tableta de Sam comenzó a sonar, al abrir el Skype se enlazó en una video llamada con Eileen Leahy, aquella cazadora que les había ayudado cuando la Banshee varios meses atrás. Decía tener información reciente que ubicaba a Dagon y a Kelly en algún lugar de Idaho.

̶ Los mantendré informados. Hasta luego Sam. –Se despidió ella y la llamada se cortó. La chica realmente le agradaba al castaño, era muy inteligente y compartía con ellos ser legado de los hombres de letras. Los americanos, los que sí son geniales.

̶ ¿Sabes? A ella le gustas.

̶ ¿Qué? No es cierto... –El rubio sólo bufó. –Dean, estás... ¿celoso?

̶ Por supuesto que no. –Por supuesto que sí. A Sam le encantaba aquel puchero casi imperceptible en los labios de su hermano cuando lo celaba. ¿Se podía ser más adorable?

Una vez en el búnker venían discutiendo sobre la ayuda que necesitarían para dar caza a Dagon, que _ni con la ayuda de Cas_ iba a ser sencillo. En eso estaban cuando se percataron de la presencia de Mick.

"Genial" pensó Dean. "¿Ahora a todos los británicos se les da por venir a visitar o qué demonios?"

̶ ¿Que haces en nuestro hogar? ¿Cómo entraste? –le preguntó el castaño.

̶ Nuestro hogar, de todo hombre de letras muchachos. ¿Sabían que su llave abre todas nuestras casas en el mundo? –Era condenadamente perfecto. Si por un momento Sam imaginó que aquel lugar era privado y seguro ahora lo ponía en duda. Dean por supuesto ya se había percatado de ello solo que ahora conocía el secreto de las escabullidas de Ketch. -Pensé que me darían otra oportunidad.

A los hermanos no les quedó más opción que escucharle.

̶ Verán, hace algunas semanas nuestros satélites captaron una extraña y enorme energía que... ¿Por qué me miran así? ¿Saben algo?

̶ Un nephillim. –Contestaron al unísono. Luego Dean continuó. -Sucede que Lucifer poseyó al presidente y... bueno, embarazó a su novia.

Aquello llevó a una corta pero intensa discusión con el británico porque _Kelly no sabía que se estaba metiendo con el diablo_ y a pesar de eso _si esa cosa nace será un peligro para toda la humanidad_ y por lo _tanto tenían que haberle metido una bala entre las cejas cuando se negó a abortar._ ¡Claro que tendrían que haber hecho eso! Porque después de todo _así es como los británicos resuelven todas las cosas.*_

Esperando claro que no continuaran discutiendo de formas tan infantiles, Sam despidió a Mick y se devolvió hacia su hermano. Ya era suficiente con que ellos estuvieran metidos hasta el cuello buscando a Kline como para tener ahora a los Hombres Británicos respirándoles en el cuello.

̶ ¿Cómo te sientes? –Le miraba con genuina preocupación. –No tenemos que regresar tan pronto a esto Dean, podemos tomarnos nuestro tiempo.

̶ Olvídalo Sam, estoy bien. El mundo no va a detenerse sólo porque me haya sucedido... eso, ¿si? Nada ha cambiado. Sigue siendo nuestra responsabilidad encontrar a Kelly y su monstruoso engendro hijo de Satán y detenerlo.

Pero Dean sólo se preguntaba ¿Por qué? Lo decía para sonar convincente pero ¿por que tenía que ser responsabilidad de ellos lidiar con todo eso? ¿Por qué no podían simplemente dejarlo todo y tener vidas normales? Casi nunca pensaba en eso, casi siempre tenía que mantener su mente centrada en las cacerías y en sobrevivir. Ya sabía la respuesta, no podía engañarse. La vida de civil no era para ellos, no estaban hechos para ser así de felices, ya ambos lo habían intentado, aún así ¿por qué? Era una pregunta que no abandonaba su cabeza desde muchas semanas atrás.

 _¿Por qué?_

Las horas pasaban, su hermano se encontraba encerrado en su habitación haciendo sus cosas de nerds con la computadora y él iba ya por su segunda botella de tequila. Colocó la música en un volumen muy alto, ya se estaba aburriendo de estar tanto tiempo haciendo el tonto él solo, no le daba ganas de salir y lo único que quería era que Sam estuviera ahí con él, así que tenía que llamar su atención de alguna manera. Tomó la botella del cuello y se la empinó directamente para dar un enorme trago, aún podía escuchar sus pensamientos molestándole y no se le antojaba prestarles atención en ese momento. Volvió a subir el nivel de volumen de su música ahora al máximo.

Cerró los ojos, cantando la letra de la canción que sonaba en aquel momento con energía, aunque las palabras le salieran tropezadas y se mordiera de vez en cuando la lengua. Supo que había logrado su objetivo cuando escuchó el volumen de la música bajar ligeramente. Cuando se dio la vuelta ahí estaba el grandulón de su hermano mirándole con una media sonrisa.

̶ Dean ¿que estás haciendo? -Le miraba divertido y curioso. Quizás por la camisa a medio poner, quizás por la botella a la mitad. O tal vez simplemente porque el rubio estaba con ambos brazos en alto moviendo las caderas al ritmo de _Rock You Like a Hurricane._

̶ ¡Sammy! Ven, baila conmigo.

Divertido. Era divertido ver a su hermano intentando complacerle y moviéndose torpemente a su lado mientras iban brincoteando por toda la cocina. No supo cuánto tiempo exactamente estuvieron de ese modo, sólo que canción tras canción se dejaba llevar un poco más. Los murmullos en su mente ya no los escuchaba. Se sentía él mismo por primera vez desde que toda aquella pesadilla había dado inicio y Sam a su lado, tenía la gracia de un ciervo recién nacido intentando caminar por primera vez, su hermanito era un tronco y no podía entender como aquello le parecía tan tremendamente hermoso.

.

 _"¿Estás seguro de esto, Dean?"_ Le había preguntado cuando el mayor se acercó hacia él y le abordó con un largo y acalorado beso, pensó en que ahí quedarían las cosas pero Dean le tumbó sobre la silla de la cocina y se le sentó sobre las piernas mientras le arrancaba con fiereza las prendas superiores.

̶ Vamos Sammy –le susurraba el mayor sobre los labios mientras se pegaba al cuerpo de su hermano y movía las caderas, buscando rozarse con su entrepierna, en algún otro momento Sam le habría tomado de los muslos y lo habría azotado contra la mesa, habría devorado sus labios y lo habría tomado ahí mismo –Has buscado esto desde hace varias semanas ¿y ahora me vas a rechazar?

No podía. No en ese momento. Le tomó firme de las caderas. Aquellos ojos verdes le miraban con una sonrisa que pretendía ser divertida. Provocativa.

Pero no. Aquello estaba tan mal.

No podía. No se sentía bien. Dean no se encontraba listo aún para aquello y no entendía cuál era la razón por la que su hermano de pronto se comportaba de esa manera con él. Le separó lo más gentilmente que pudo, dejándole aún sentado sobre su regazo pero ahora más calmado. Esas profundas esmeraldas le transmitían tristeza y dolor y le miraban realmente confundido. Deseaba poseer de nuevo a Dean, enterrarse en su interior y reclamarle pero simplemente no podía. No así. No era correcto.

̶ Sam... –Dean le había colocado una mano en la mejilla al ver la duda reflejada en su rostro y le miraba directamente. Suplicante. –Sólo necesito que me des lo que te pido.

Acunó aquella mano con la propia, los ojos esmeraldas se tornaban poco a poco cristalinos y Sam supo que no había manera de negarle nada a Dean, incluso si no creía que fuese buena idea. Asintió lentamente y lo atrajo desde la nuca para pegar labios contra labios. No profundizaba aquel beso, sólo lo mantenía pegado con gentileza. Sam se levantó de su asiento, con las piernas de Dean alrededor de su cintura y se lo llevó a su propia habitación. No sentía que fuese correcto, algo se resquebrajó en su interior pero lo soportó, porque era lo que Dean quería a final de cuentas.

.

.

.

No sabía cómo lo había hecho pero habían llegado hasta el final. Sam se encontraba descansando a su lado, ambos envueltos entre las sábanas blancas. Miraba fijamente algún punto perdido de la habitación, su vista ya se había acostumbrado a la perfecta oscuridad que les abrazaba. Dean no entendía qué era ese sentimiento de culpa que le estaba invadiendo desde el interior de su pecho.

Al inicio Sam se había mostrado muy renuente a hacer aquello, Dean no había parado de besarle, de acariciarle, de provocarle hasta que logró que el menor le sometiera contra el colchón y lo penetrara hasta lo más profundo de sus entrañas, y golpeara su interior, ahí donde podía sentir tan solo las descargas de placer que estallaban una tras otra por todo su cuerpo y lo llevaban lejos de ese lugar. No miró a Sam en ningún momento, ni le dijo nada, rehuyó de sus besos y desviaba aquellas manos que buscaban tomarle de las mejillas a que le sostuviera tan solo de las caderas con fuerza. Tan solo lo había calentado lo suficiente y ni si quiera se detuvo a ver si el menor había terminado también… Lo había usado. No había sido más que puro sexo rudo, lo había buscado, y Sammy se lo dio. No podía creerse lo cruel que había sido con su hermano. Era como si al final casi lo hubiera obligado a hacerle aquello. ¿Era posible odiarse tanto como Dean Winchester se odiaba a sí mismo? Y es que el menor había sido claro antes de que lo llevara a la habitación, él no quería hacer eso y sin embargo ahí estaban, Sam siempre buscando la manera de complacerle. Se había aprovechado de su hermano. ¿Cómo había podido hacerlo?

El aire le faltaba, no podía respirar, con ambas manos se tapaba la boca ahogando cualquier sonido que pudiera salir de ahí. No fue sino hasta que sintió unos grandes y fuertes brazos rodeándolo que se dio cuenta de que estaba ahí sentado al borde de la cama sollozando, temblando como un niño asustado, tapaba su boca con ambas manos para no gritar el dolor que sus pensamientos le estaban provocando.

̶ Estoy aquí Dean. Estoy aquí. –Aquellas palabras eran lo que necesitaba para poder volver a respirar. Aquellos besos que recibía en los hombros le devolvían el aliento más no cortaban las lágrimas que seguían chorreando sus mejillas. Aquel movimiento con que el menor le mecía entre sus brazos le ayudó a calmarse poco a poco. Demasiado lento, demasiado paciente. Sentía el cabello del grandulón sobre su espalda provocándole ligeras cosquillas en los omóplatos. El débil peso de la cabeza de Sam recostada sobre él. La suave voz de su hermano le arrullaba y su respiración sobre el cuello lograba que aquella culpabilidad se alejara.

Con la mayor paciencia del universo Sam le jaló lento, muy muy lento hasta volver a recostarlo sobre la cama.

No soltó a su hermano, ni cuando se aseguró de que éste ya había caído dormido, ni cuando pasó el resto de la noche velando su sueño.

* * *

 _ **Notas:** Perdónenme mucho por tardar en actualizar y también por que éste capi me haya salido tan cortito, pero bueno, aquí la continuación, espero les haya gustado y no olviden que pueden dejarme sus comentarios :3 _

_Son bien recibidos._

 _btw, les tengo una pregunta, a ustedes quien les gusta más de activo? Sam? Dean? Satisfagan mi curiosidad 3_

 _Hasta pronto_

 _*¿Era así mas o menos como iba la discusión de los tres en el búnker? No lo recuerdo muy bien xD_


End file.
